


Beware the Frozen Heart

by inkncoffee



Series: Percy Jackson and the Fairy Tale Collection [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Frozen AU, Snow Queen AU, more of a fusion between frozen and the snow queen and greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkncoffee/pseuds/inkncoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every myth has a grain of truth and the people of Queen Demeter's kingdom would do well to remember that; or in which the Snow King is lonely, Persephone is a saint, Cerberus just wants to play fetch and Percy has had it up to here with stubborn, overly dramatic princes, impossibly sentient snow, and all things dealing with 'that lifeless season'. Honestly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frost

The soft pitter patter of bare feet on smooth, cold floor lightly echoed in the dark hallway as a young boy tried to discreetly creep along the wide passage. As a guard, tall and strong with a gleaming sword swinging at his hip, came around the corner, the little shadow darted behind a statue, holding his breath and standing very still (fidgeting a little because the brave soul was only five and terribly excited by his midnight adventure). The guard passed, his bored eyes barely sweeping his surroundings as he disappeared around the corner.

The little boy released his breath, his little hands falling away from where they covered his face, elated by this close encounter. With a giddy grin, he continued on his way, scurrying down the ice cold hall. He peeked around the corner, black hair falling before bright green eyes. One obstacle left: a single guard standing firmly before the door behind which his quarry lay. But the courageous child planned for this. With a mischievous air, he zipped back down the hallway from which he came. He halted when he came before a great suit of armor. The empty warrior silently protected the hall, his metal hands tightly grasping a wicked sword. The boy admired his silent vigil, wistfully staring at the dark sword, before placing both of his small hands on the armor and giving a great _push._

Like he hoped, the armor tilted and then collapsed in a cacophony of shrieking metal. The boy, grinning like a fool, took cover behind the statue that faithfully protected him the first time. The guard came skidding into the room just as he squeezed behind the statue. As soon as the guard passed his hiding place, the boy made a dash for his abandoned post. His bare feet skidded on the cold floor as he reached to grab the handle. He had to stand on tiptoe to turn it, but he managed and slipped inside the dark room. He paused, blinking owlishly as his eyes adjusted to the complete lack of light. When he regain his orientation, he leaped forward and bounded onto the large bed at the end of the room. A small bundle slumbered peacefully before this rude arrival. The bundle jumped, a small pale face gaping up at her grinning companion.

 _"Percy,"_ the girl cried.

" _Shhh,_ " Percy giggled, quickly hushing the girl by placing his hands over her mouth. He anxiously looked over his shoulder, as if he expected the guard to barge through the door and catch them. When he did not, Percy turned back to his friend. She could see his eyes sparkling, even in the dim light. He leaned forward, letting his hands fall from her mouth.

"Hey Persephone," he asked, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

Little Persephone's eyes widened as she sat up, struggling out of her warm blankets as she regarded her friend in childish delight, "It's snowing?"

"The first snow of the year," Percy excitedly whispered back. Persephone giggled and together the pair slipped off the bed. The young girl pulled on her slippers while the boy yanked a coat out of her closet and helped her shrug it on. Then, still giggling, he took her by the hand and put a finger against his lips.

 _"Shh,"_ he whispered. Persephone pressed her own finger to her lips and repeated the sound. Grinning, Percy peeked his head out the door.

The guard remained by the crumbled suit of armor. He was arguing hotly with another guard, presumably the one patrolling the halls. Percy was delighted; this gave them the perfect chance at a clean getaway. He squeezed Persephone's hand and pulled her into the hall. Eyes twinkling with mirth, the children raced down the hall and away from the arguing adults.

They stopped quickly to grab Percy's discarded shoes and coat, which he tucked behind the marble statue of an old queen with her arms spread wide, as if she were constantly looking for a hug. Percy felt bad for her and gave the poor queen a quick hug before taking Persephone by the hand once more and making a dash down the hall. They slipped out the backdoor in the kitchen, narrowly avoiding detection from the late night servants who readied the kitchen for the following morning. Persephone's hand in his, Percy led the way into the courtyard, giggling and watching the sky in wonder. Snow descended upon the land, large fat flurries lazily drifting in the midnight breeze. A thin layer covered the ground, cold tendrils tickling their ankles as they shuffled out into the night.

"Isn't it pretty?" Persephone asked.

Percy looked over his shoulder. Persephone had extended her free hand into the air, a look of complete and utter wonder on her pale face. Silky black hair curled around her shoulders as if protecting the small child from the encroaching cold, and her eyes were enchanted. People always told Percy that the young princess' eyes were brown but they didn't look brown to him; they looked gold. She turned those enchanted pools of gold on him and Percy smiled back.

"The prettiest," he agreed. Then he tugged her forward, "Come on, let's play."

The pair dissolved into giggles as they played in the snow. It was too light and fluffy to properly shape into snowballs but the children delighted in simply throwing great handfuls of fluff at each other. In a manner of minutes, Persephone's dark hair was spotted with great white flurries and Percy's face was red from the cold. They loved it. They chased each other around, laughing and playing under the bright, full moon as it climbed higher in the sky, its luminous beams catching the pure flakes of snow in stark contrast; blessings signed and approved by that great orb in the sky.

" _There_ you two are."

The children started at the loud voice, their bright eyes widening as they peered guiltily up the speaker. Queen Demeter stared down at them, her hands on her hips in what might have been a stern manner where it not for the fond smile on her face. Guards, with real stern faces, flanked her side as Persephone drew closer to Percy.

"Do you know what a fright you gave us? I was woken up in the dead of the night because my precious little princess was missing!"

Persephone looked at her mother in horror, her eyes wide and regretful. She reached for Percy, who reassuringly grabbed her little hand and gave her frigid fingers a squeeze. She looked so sad and worried; Percy's stomach twisted at the sight.

"It was my fault," he automatically told the queen. "I wanted to go out and play so I forced 'Sephone to come."

Queen Demeter rose an eyebrow as she looked fondly at the solemn boy protecting her child. Persephone's hair was windblown and snow covered; her cheeks rosy and eyes bright as she looked at her friend in alarm.

"No Mama – " she tried to interrupt, even as her friend shot her a hushing look.

Demeter smiled warmly at the pair, "I daresay you didn't have to force anybody, brave child. But come inside, so we may speak where it is warm."

She held her hand out expectantly to her daughter and the little princess reluctantly released Percy's hand to take her mother's. She looked anxiously at her friend, her delicate fingers longing to reach out and take his hand in hers once more.

"Mama, don't punish Percy," she tried again only to be hushed.

Queen Demeter scooped her precious child into her arms and nudged Percy with her knee. Percy looked up at his friend, who clung to her mother's neck as she led them back into the castle. She brought the pair into a parlor, dismissing all but one guard who silently stood by the fireside, his broad shoulders squared and face hard as he dutifully stared over their heads.

The queen sat elegantly on the edge of a richly embroidered chair. Percy peered up at her from behind half frozen eyelashes. For the first time, he realized the queen did not wear one of her regal royal gowns, but something that almost looked like Persephone's nightgown. It was a warm brown, like newly tilled soil, fertile and ready to foster the next season's crop. A green robe, shimmering so it almost seemed to change colors before his wide eyes, protected her pale shoulders.

The queen picked up a plush towel and set to drying her heir's hair, gently massaging the little princess' curls and meticulously scrubbing any remanent snow from existence.

"You gave me a scare," the queen began and Percy bowed his head, squirming nervously. He only wanted Persephone to see the snow. It didn't often snow in Arendelle, and what little snow they did get never stayed for long. Persephone had said how she always wanted to build a snowman. Percy just wanted to make his friend smile.

"Tell you what," the queen pursed her lips as Percy peaked up at her. "Next time you want to go play in the snow, ask a guard to take you two out."

"But they don't – " Percy tried not to whine.

"I'll tell them to allow you out from time to time," Queen Demeter promised, looking more amused than upset at his interruption. "Come here child."

Percy hesitatingly approached the queen. She held her hand out and Percy gently took it. Her hand was so much bigger than his, and lighter. He felt dirty, his small tan hand in her soft pristine palm. A beggar child before the queen; unworthy.

"Persephone is very important to me and this kingdom. She is our future, and we must protect her at all costs. And sometimes that means she can't do all the things other kids do. But we can't forget she is a child, a person, either. You can help me here can't you? That's why I brought you to my castle; so you can be Persephone's friend and make sure we remember to let her have fun.

"But it is also your job to keep your princess safe. You are the princess' companion, you guard her heart as well as her health. I need you to keep my Persephone safe for me. Can you do that Percy? Can you keep our princess safe?"

Percy looked from the queen to the charge in her arms. Persephone curled against her mother, dark hair vivid against her pale skin and eyes, like an ethereal being; a divine creature destined to rule and protect her people growing into her otherworldly inheritance. Percy nodded, turning back to his queen.

"I will keep her safe," he promised. "Always."

Queen Demeter smiled, releasing his hand to cradling Persephone to her chest. "I know you will."

* * *

"Persephone, how much _longer_ are you going to be?"

Percy did not whine. He was not whining. He was merely complaining in a higher octave than usual, leaning exasperatedly against Persephone's door, the side of his face squished against the wooden frame.

"' _Sephone._ "

"I'm almost finished Percy, be patient." Persephone laughed at her best friend's antics, her melodious voice muffled by the wood pressed against Percy's ear.

Percy let out a huff, letting the door take his entire weight. The hinges creaked the slightest bit but stayed firm; Percy personally made sure Persephone's room was impenetrable. He could ram the door with his full strength and it still would not give way. Still, he felt a little better, as if Persephone would hear that little creak and understand his impatience and put him out of his misery.

"'Seph – "

"I'm coming out Percy, stop leaning on the door or you're going to fall on me."

Percy contemplated the merit of such an action for half a second; falling on Persephone sounded like a pretty good idea. It would teach her to keep him waiting and 'Sephone gave the _best_ hugs. He moved away a second before the door opened, like they both knew he would. Persephone smiled at him, a soft small smile that some people might scoff at but warmed Percy's heart because he knew it was a true smile. A real Persephone smile. A 'I'm terribly fond of you although I'm not entirely sure why' smile. It was a smile for Percy and Percy alone. He coveted every one of Persephone's smiles but this one most of all.

"You looked beautiful," he said honestly as she linked her arm through his.

She always did. Persephone was the most beautiful woman in the entire world and it didn't really matter what she wore.

The royal family took Percy in when he was only six years old. His parents were long dead; he scrounged a living stealing off the streets and sleeping in unattended wagons. Or on the ground, if a wagon could not be found. That was how the queen found him. Her entourage rolled through the little town he took shelter in and found him on the roadside. Persephone had cried and Queen Demeter ordered the carriage to halt and check on the child. They brought him back to the palace where he stayed, a permanent resident in the alien and elegant world of royalty. A beggar child, kept as a companion for the little princess. Percy did not mind; he would not trade his place for the world. When Persephone was small, Percy was her playmate. He made sure the queen and her court remembered the princess needed to play and take breaks (sometimes by rudely interrupting important court processions much to the court's never ending displeasure). As she grew older and her lessons grew longer, Percy forced himself into the guards' ranks.

They taught him how to use a sword and perform all the duties of a guard so he could become the official guard of his princess, a position he held to this day. He was both friend and protector. And secret admirer.

That was an accident. But Percy dared anybody to spend time with Persephone and _not_ fall in love with her; it was impossible. Persephone was kind and generous. She loved her people fiercely and would make a most benevolent ruler one day. She always knew when to listen, and laughed at all of his jokes, even if they weren't funny. She wanted to build snowmen and willingly aided him with some of his pranks. But she also enjoyed serving on court and tending to her people's needs. She loved flowers and spring was her favorite season.

She was his best friend, his princess; he was hopelessly in love with her and nothing could ever come of it. For a hundred different reasons; Princess Hera, Queen Demeter's younger sister by near fifteen years, made sure he knew each and every one. It gave her great pleasure to remind him that he was only a lowly peasant, so generously allowed to live in the palace, and a guard of the princess, one who could be nothing else. Percy got it. Really. Besides, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the wonderfully deep friendship the princess and him forged. He would gladly pine for all eternally if it meant being Persephone's friend, he didn't even care. He just needed Persephone to be happy and by his side. Nothing else really mattered.

Persephone's eighteen birthday was in three days; the young princess and sole heir to the Queen would be coming of age. Queen Demeter arranged for a grand birthday ball and important people from all over the seven seas gathered to attend. Arendelle was one of the greatest kingdoms in all the lands after all. Some came to gaze upon the beautiful daughter of the grand queen, others to milk the kingdom's high spirits for their own financial gain… and more still came to try and win Persephone's fair hand.

Persephone, Percy knew, needed no suitor. The thought itself was laughable. Persephone would one day be queen, supreme ruler of the land regardless of her marital status. Her spouse would be the queen's consort, not King or any other title of power. There would be no power involved at all for that suitor. Still, the spouse of the future queen of Arendelle was a desirable position of wealth and esteem. Just the thought made Percy's blood boil.

"Has the Weselton ship docked yet?" Persephone asked, drawing him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Ah, yeah," Percy said, smiling as she tucked her arm through his and purposefully strode forward, pulling Percy along with her. "King Kronos and Princes Poseidon and Zeus docked at dawn, but they didn't disembark until a little while ago. The queen wants us to greet them and bring them through town to reach the palace. Something about showing the prosperity of the nation and to keep Kronos' greedy hands away from the palace for as long as possible."

Persephone laughed, a soft tinkling sound like a bubbling brook. "She did not."

"Okay, maybe not in those exact words, but I got the point," Percy grinned. "I can read between the lines."

Persephone's shoulders shook with gentle laughter, "You can't read Percy."

"That's because Hera's got a vendetta against me. She made up her mind when I first showed up that I wouldn't be able to learn and was hell-bent on proving her point. Hardly my fault."

"Tell you what, after this ball, I'll teach you how to read myself," Persephone declared.

"Really?" Percy asked, blinking at his princess in surprise. "I mean, you've got your duties, and Hera wasn't exactly _wrong._ I really did suck at reading, it would take a long time to teach me and I get bored real easy, I'm such a pain – "

"Percy," Persephone cut off his babbling with a kind and warm smile. "I will teach you. What kind of princess would be if I didn't make time for my most faithful and benevolent companion?"

Percy swallowed against the lump of inappropriate emotion that clogged his throat at her words. Luckily, years of pining had shaped Percy's attitude so any declaration of un-guard-like affection was viciously suppressed and a sarcastic retort found its way to his tilted lips instead, a heartbeat after Persephone's words to avoid suspicion, "Oh, so you're going to teach Achilles how to read, I see how it is."

Persephone laughed, shaking her head and squeezing his arm tight, "You always know how to make me laugh. No, my ridiculous, witty knight, my mother's champion is great in his own way but you, dear Perseus, are my most faithful and loyal companion who could never be replaced. Now come, King Kronos and his princelings await."

* * *

The Winter Solstice was naught but a moon away and already Arendalle was blanketed in a thick layer of snow. Percy sat behind the reigns of Persephone's carriage, one hand on the cold bite of his silver sword as the frigid wind stung his eyes. Beside him, the carriage driver grumbled with his shoulders hunched against the elements. Percy glanced back at the covered carriage where Persephone and the entourage were safely and warmly tucked away.

"I thought Weselton had a king?" The carriage driver called, squinting ahead. Percy turned to narrow his eyes at the richly dressed individual waiting for their arrival.

"They do," Percy snorted. "That's Hera. She must think we took too long."

The driver's eyes widened as he scolded, " _Princess_ Hera."

"Yeah, whatever," Percy dismissed. "Slow down would you? She's likely to behead you if you get dirty snow on her dress."

With fearful eyes, the driver pulled the carriage to a halt on the opposite side of the road from Hera. She scowled at Percy as if it were entirely his fault the roads were treacherous and weather unfavorable. He fought the urge to make a face at her as he hopped out of the carriage. His frozen legs protested the sudden movement and he let out a few muffled curses as he stumbled, grabbing onto one of the horses for support. The driver gasped at his language – which, honestly, sometimes people were so innocent, Percy heard Hera herself utter stronger curses – as he tried to rub feeling back into his iced limbs.

"Thanks, girl," Percy said, patting the mare that held him up before trudging over to the carriage door. "My princess," he called, disgruntledly blowing on his stiff fingers. "Your aunt awaits your arrival but – hey watch it, it's freezing out here!" Percy scolded as the door flung open.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the asshole who didn't let him finish and took pleasure in the curses he let out when the frigid air invaded the once warm carriage.

"Serves you right," Percy was unsympathetic. "Hey 'Sephone, Hera's waiting."

" _Princess_ Persephone and _Princess_ Hera," one of the guards hissed at him. Percy waved him off as Persephone climbed out of the carriage, giving him an exasperated but fond look.

"What? Don't give me that look – I tried to be all proper and whatever but I'm cold and none of these idiots were listening to me anyway."

"Perseus," Hera hissed, appearing at his side. Her talon-like fingers dug into his shoulder as she stole Persephone from his side.

"King Kronos and his entourage wait inside for us do they not?" Persephone interrupted smoothly, diplomatically changing the subject. Percy trailed behind the princesses, shoving his frozen fingers into his coat as he suspiciously eyed the foreign guards stationed outside the mead-hall the Queen designated for the visiting dignitaries.

"Yes, and they have waited an inappropriately long time," Hera said sharply. "The princes grow restless and unruly. Thank God we have only princesses and no headstrong male heirs."

Percy almost though Hera glared at him when she said this. He made a face at the back of her head just in case. Persephone hummed to acknowledge her aunt, but Percy knew her attention was focused on the scene before her. The Weselton royalty waited at the end of the hall. King Kronos sat tall in his seat, perfectly still as he watched their approach. He was a large man, he probably stood half a head above Percy when he wasn't sitting. There wasn't a trace of fat on his person, nor the strong muscles that graced Achilles' frame, but rather his very aura gave the impression of largess, of grandness. His shoulders were wide and broad, his forehead long, his jaw almost square. One titan sized hand rested at his side and the other wrapped around a wicked scepter. In the flickering flame light, his eyes appeared almost gold as they swept over the hall. Not the warm, liquid gold that pooled in Persephone's eyes, but a cold, heartless color, as untouchable and unfeeling as the metal from which it got its name. The mere sight of the king set Percy on edge; he immediately tightened his grip on his sword and vowed to carefully watch Kronos.

One either side of him sat the two princes. Well, sat was a relative term. The eldest, sixteen-year-old Poseidon (ha, take that Hera, Percy _did_ pay attention in his limited political lessons) lounged casually, looking totally disinterested in the entire ordeal. His eyes briefly flickered over to the entering princesses, his appreciative once over of Persephone wasn't lost on Percy, but oddly enough the prince moved on to fix a longing gaze at the back door. Percy sympathized. The second prince, fifteen-year-old Zeus, slouched in a very sullen manner on Kronos' other side.

He looked terribly young to Percy, despite inheriting his father's rugged and powerful features. He had yet to grow into them and they contrasted starkly with the lingering childhood roundness of his face. His clothes, finer than even the silks that Persephone wore, were rumbled by his slumped posture and added to his childlike appearance. He wore a scowl and electric blue eyes flickered contemptuously to the approaching princesses before he froze. His eyes widened as they roamed over Persephone and then, oddly enough, Hera, lingering on her not unsubstantial chest. Which, ew.

There were no other member of Weselton's royal court, at least, not anymore. The queen died some years ago, Percy sort of recalled hearing that she passed in childbirth but he couldn't remember. More recently, however, Percy knew, was the tragic loss of Kronos' eldest son, who's name Percy never bothered to remember. Nobody exactly knew what happened to the eldest prince, only that one day he wasn't there and Weselton was in mourning. But that was years ago, the living members of Weselton's royal court were who concerned Percy.

After making his careful observations, Percy stepped up to Persephone's side, making sure his hand still rested casually on the butt of his sword. Kronos' eyes flickered to it before meeting the princess' eyes.

"King Kronos," Persephone greeted with a respectful bow of her head.

Kronos inclined his head in returned. "Princess Persephone," he greeted, "you are more beautiful than they say."

"Thank you," Persephone neutrally replied with another incline of her head.

"Let me introduce my sons, Prince Poseidon," he gestured to the eldest boy, "and Crown Prince Zeus."

Percy couldn't help but raise a surprised eyebrow at that. The youngest son was the crowned prince? His eyes shifted over to Poseidon, who was scowling fiercely as he glared at the door. Trouble in paradise then. Persephone inclined her head at both princes.

"We are honored to receive you," she naturally replied.

Kronos smiled, an emotionless tilt of his lips that seemed almost predatory. "And us to be received, dear Princess."

The niceties continued on in this manner, and Percy only kind of listened. Hera took over the conversation, informing the king and his princes of the queen's plan. They would entertain the king here for the night, set out across Arendalle in the morning, stall them as long as possible (Hera didn't exactly put it that way but Percy knew what she meant) and reach the palace sometime in the next few days. Kronos made all the right noises, nodding his head and generally looking like an uncaring monarch.

"If it should please you," Hera concluded neutrally with her most polite smile, "dinner shall be served shortly."

"That sounds most pleasant indeed, if only we are able to keep such delightful company before it is served," Zeus piped up.

Hera's eyes widened a fraction, the only indicator of her surprise, as they flickered over to the youngest prince. Zeus smiled, all white teeth and juvenile charm. To Percy's immense surprise, a smile twitched in reply on Hera's lips; her eyes narrowed shrewdly, Percy could practically hear the plotting that started with that glance. He surveyed the prince himself, unimpressed.

"We would be delighted," Hera responded in the same tone, but she offered the prince another smile. Zeus beamed in return. Percy kind of wanted to puke.

Persephone elbowed him lightly. Percy carefully schooled his face back into something neutral, letting his princess' fingers curl elegantly around his bent elbow as she curtsied to the Weselton court. The formal meeting dispersed, dignitaries and guards intermingling as the political game expanded to all members of the hall. God, Percy hated these meetings. Persephone tapped her finger against his elbow, once, twice, in gentle support.

King Kronos stepped off his temporary throne, smiling blandly as he was swept away in the excitement. Prince Zeus jumped out of his seat, suddenly more energetic, and came to a stop before Hera, still smiling broadly. Only Poseidon didn't seem in a hurry. He sighed as he gathered himself up. Persephone offered him a small, polite smile.

"Princess," Poseidon greeted, inclining his head. Once more, his eyes flickered to the back door as if he were entertaining the idea of slipping away.

His call was echoed elsewhere in the room and Persephone turned her head slightly before inclining it back at Poseidon.

"Pardon me but I am being summoned. Here, my dearest Perseus can keep you company until I return."

Percy tried to widen his eyes, he did _not_ want to stay and entertain the spoiled prince this was not his job, but Persephone gently squeezed his arm, her face earnest. Percy sighed, knowing full well he couldn't deny her anything.

"Yes m'lady," he said, proud that his voice held none of the reluctance he felt. Persephone beamed at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before disappearing. Percy fought the urge to reach up and touch his cheek where it still burned from the touch of her lips as he turned back to the prince.

Poseidon looked about as enthusiastic to have him there as Percy himself felt.

"So, not crown prince huh?" Percy said without thinking, wincing as soon as the words left his mouth. Dammit, that was a highly inappropriate thing to say. This was why Hera hated bringing him to these things; one of the few things they agreed on.

To his surprise, the prince didn't recoil, or gasp, or threaten to have Percy's head (not that Persephone would allow that) or anything else dramatic. Instead, as Percy watched in alarm, he snorted. It was extremely unattractive, his face scrunched up and the noise itself was unsophisticated in a way that Percy usually only heard in the guards' barrack.

"No, I am not," Poseidon agreed, with half a grin. "And that wasn't the wisest thing to say."

"Being wise is not my strong suit," Percy said offhandedly, fully aware that he should apologize or do some kind of damage control yet unable to make his mouth comply. "And I don't need to be lectured on it by a sixteen-year-old."

Poseidon grinned fully now as Percy once again winced at his own words.

"I mean – " he said, his brain to mouth filter finally turning on, although it offered no advice on what to say next.

"It's because of my marriage," Poseidon interrupted, which was rude. He could have let Percy finish putting his foot in his mouth. Also: marriage? The kid was, well, a kid. Something must have shown on his face because Poseidon grin turned slightly bitter.

"My marriage to a foreign princess annuls the right to the throne. Among other things," Poseidon's eyes flickered back to the door, and Percy felt a small pang of pity for the young prince even as he viciously tried to repress it.

"You probably shouldn't be telling me this," Percy reminded him, because this was the most surreal conversation he ever had.

Poseidon turned back to him, his grin twisting into a smirk. "Who are you going to tell?"

"I dunno, the princess that was just at my elbow?" Percy snorted, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, which got another laugh out of the prince.

"I like you," Poseidon decided, grinning broadly.

"And you're a little shit," Percy decided in turn. Poseidon laughed again and Percy found himself smiling ever so slightly. Okay, so maybe this prince wasn't that bad.

"Perseus," a cool hand wrapped around his arm once more, Persephone appearing at his side in one smooth movement that did _not_ make Percy's heart jump, thank you very much. "I hope we're behaving."

"Why is me making somebody laugh a cause for concern?" Percy huffed, leaning slightly against his princess.

"Because she knows your humor probably," Poseidon guessed, the little shit, his eyes laughing at him. At Persephone's polite smile, he laughed for real. "Worry not, Princess, I rather like him."

"Oh," Persephone inquired, her eyebrows raising.

"Rude," Percy complained, "people like me, I'll have you know, I am very likable."

"Of course you are," Persephone soothed, patting his arm, which made Percy scowl and Poseidon laughed harder.

"I believe my brother enjoys the company as well," Poseidon added slyly, his eyes somewhere over Persephone's shoulder. Percy turned, wrinkling his nose ever so slightly as he realized that Zeus was talking with Hera. The young prince was standing far closer to the elder princess than was socially acceptable, and Hera, to Percy's horror, was actually smiling bemusedly and somewhat fondly at him.

"So it would seem," Persephone responded, ever the diplomat.

"She's like twelve years older than him," Percy said in mild alarm. Persephone tightened her fingers on his arm, a warning, but Poseidon laughed.

"And a foreign princess," Percy pointed out.

"Not in line for the throne, different lineage." Poseidon countered. "Doesn't count."

"That's horrifying."

"Percy," Persephone admonished, biting her lip to prevent a smile.

"What? It is, don't give me that look." Percy said, gently nudging her with his hip. That startled a light laugh from Persephone, Percy noted with pride.

"I hope we're behaving." Hera's voice rang out skeptically as she walked over, arm in arm with a still grinning Zeus.

 _Why does everybody keep saying that?_ Percy wondered, but he knew better than to run his tongue where Hera could hear.

"I must attend to dinner arrangements," Hera said, giving him a suspicious look. She held herself as tall and proud as ever, but her voice was unnaturally pinched as she ushered the young prince into their group. "Keep the princes entertained and enlightened in my absence."

Zeus pouted – he honestly _pouted,_ lower lip jutting out and crossing his arms like a child whose favorite toy was being stolen.

"My dearest aunt," Persephone gently voiced, obviously as unwilling to entertain the young prince as Percy, and by the look of it Poseidon, were.

"I shalt be long, tell him the story of the Snow King or something," Hera dismissed, striding away, flashing Zeus a flirtatious smile over her shoulder which frankly made Percy very uncomfortable. He met Persephone's eyes and the almost invisible lift of her eyebrow told him that her aunt's unusual behavior had not gone unnoticed and that she probably had an idea what the hell Hera was up to.

"The Snow King?" Poseidon asked curiously as Hera strode away.

"A fable," Persephone sighed, watching as Hera's colorful dress disappeared in the crowd. "One that old wives like to tell to try and explain the cold weather."

"I don't see what they need to explain, it gets cold in the winter. There doesn't seem much more to it," Zeus grumbled, craning his head as he stared longingly at the spot where Hera vanished.

"It gets colder because of the changing winds," Poseidon corrected haughtily, smirking as Zeus turned to glare at him in the infuriating way only siblings can. "The winds change directions and blow the cold from over the ocean."

"That's now how it works – " Zeus objected hotly.

"Arendalle does not usually suffer such harsh winters," Persephone neatly interjected, effectively cutting off the argument before it could start. "Our winters, since before even the most esteemed and beloved Queen, my darling mother, was born have been mild. But as of late, the winters have turned bitter and frigid. Snow enough to bury entire villages descends with the change of the season. It is most unusual. But not a cause of alarm, they clear up as spring comes and our warm weather returns. Old wives like to gossip, however, and frighten their children into submission... thus the Snow King was born."

"A fairy tale," Poseidon said, amused.

"A little wives' fable," Persephone corrected.

"So what, some man made of snow comes and turns the winter extra cold?" Zeus grumbled, snorting.

"Something like that."

"If you're going to tell the story, at least do it right," Percy teased and Persephone laughed.

"Alright. Well then, the story goes that one dark winter night, eight years ago, a simple spinster was busy at work spinning winter garments for hapless orphans in the upcoming winter when she heard a noise. She went to the door and looked out to investigate. In the late fall evening, amidst the swirling leaves and frost-kissed grass, she is said to have spied a young man. But, according to the story, it was no ordinary young man. He was tall, with ebony hair darker than the midnight sky, and eyes that burned like coal. Skin, whiter than the snow that swirled around the figure like bees around their queen; angry, protective, dangerous. Ice sprang up from the ground at his every step, leaving in his wake heaps of snow and great crystals of ice. Behind him, a desolate and frigid winter lingered and as he strode forward, he brought a seemingly eternal storm with him.

He passed the spinster's home, and the dear woman caught a glimpse through the storm into the vintage of the frozen stranger. His face was twisted in agony, though no wound marred his form. The very wind seemed to howl with his pain. Then he was gone, passing her house like a parting storm, but in his wake Arendalle was plunged into the first of a series of harsh and frigid winters."

The light in the room seemed to dim as Persephone told her little story, the wind outside the hall roaring fiercely and battering against the walls. Persephone blinked at the sound, turning her head slightly before smiling at the princes and giving a little laugh.

"Oh, would you look at that. I think the Snow King liked my story."

"You're a very good story teller," Poseidon flattered with a bow. "I'm sure the Snow King would be greatly flattered, if he existed."

"Why thank you," Persephone laughed, curtseying in reply.

"Tell me about Princess Hera," Zeus demanded and Poseidon groaned. He rolled his eyes at Percy as Persephone patiently and kindly spun a very ( _very)_ generous account of the queen's sister.

Hera herself appeared not long after and the discussion dissipated as dinner was served. Percy was never allowed to eat with the princess, but Poseidon loudly invited him to sit beside him and entertain the foreign prince. Kronos was clearly displeased but forced a smile and spun some tale of international cooperation as Percy took a seat next to the pleased prince.

Dinner turned out to be a rather pleasant affair. Poseidon was witty and sly, much to Percy's delight, and they traded whispered barbs and observations throughout the night. Persephone would glance across the table at him when she was overwhelmed or exasperate. Her eyes would meet his and he would smile. The corner of her mouth would soften, her eyes sparkling in reply. It felt like they were the only two people in the room in these moments, before Persephone turned her attention back to whoever was talking.

The evening came to a close and Percy watched Persephone out of the corner of his eye as she bid the king goodnight from his seat at Poseidon's side.

"It's been a genuine pleasure, my dear," Kronos crooned, grinning that crooked, emotionless smile as he took Persephone hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. Percy wrinkled his nose but kept his mouth shut.

"It has been a lovely evening," Persephone replied as Percy slipped to her side. She smiled politely as she reclaimed her hand, holding her arm out to Percy who gladly laced his through it. Kronos watched the movement, his smile frozen on his face.

"We will be back in the morning to take you to the palace," Persephone continued.

"It would be most beneficial if you were to leave a guard behind who was familiar with the town and its sounds," Poseidon put forth. "And to answer any lingering question we may have in your stay."

Kronos' lips turned down but Zeus met his brother's eye and some silent communicate passed between the pair. Zeus' eyes gleamed as he turned back to face Persephone, grinning.

"Yes, very beneficial. We wouldn't want one of our guards to mistake one of your villagers for a thief or something. Besides, I've got a _lot_ of questions I'd like to ask." After a pause, he innocently added, "About Arendalle of course."

 _Of course,_ Percy snorted, turning to share a look with Persephone. The princess frowned at the scheming princes, who smiled deceivingly sweet in return.

"If that is your wish," Hera mildly agreed with a bow of her head, motioning for one of the guards in the back to come forth. Kronos started to object, frowning suspiciously at the guard who stepped forward but his son beat him to it.

Poseidon scoffed, his face twisted ever so slightly like the stuck up prince Percy thought him above. "You would lend us one of your lowest guards? Is that how Arendalle treats its visitors?"

Hera visible stiffened, her jaw working.

"I can assure you that all of our guards are fully capable of any task you would find befitting one of their occupation – "

"Perhaps," Poseidon allowed, looking bored and unconvinced. "But, as a gesture of goodwill, should you not leave one of your personal guards? Like Princess Persephone's loyal Perseus over here."

Persephone's grip on his arm tightened as Percy rose an unimpressed eyebrow at the young prince. So that's what he wanted. Poseidon had the cheek to grin at him before turning back to Hera.

"Perseus is – " Hera gritted her teeth as she tried to object. Percy watched her curiously; it wasn't every day the princess was forced to speak of his redeemable qualities and worth. He was kind of excited to hear her try. Hera was saved the honor when Persephone spoke up:

"Perseus is a very dear member of my guard, and my personal one. It would be very dangerous for me to lend him to you, even for the night. He is entrusted with my safety and all that entails it; it would be treacherous to be without him so far from the palace."

There was no 'and I'd miss him' in there; Percy wondered if it was wishful thinking that made him believe he heard it lingering on the end of her speech anyway.

"But you are in your own kingdom," Poseidon objected, raising an eyebrow. "And you have plenty of other guards. After all, surely your biggest threat tonight is our party itself, oh please don't try to deny it," he added dryly when Persephone opened her mouth to gently object.

"We all know it's true and it's nothing we need to tiptoe around. Foreigners, especially foreigners with soldiers, are a threat and there is no need to pretend otherwise for our delicate hearts. Let your guard stay here and entertain us, and he can keep you safe by keeping an eye on us."

Percy had to admit, Poseidon knew how to make a good speech. Percy almost wanted to leave himself behind. But that would mean being away from Persephone for an entire night, trusting Hera's head guard to keep her safe and yeah Percy wasn't on board with this.

"That's – " Hera sighed, "that's all very true. I suppose, if you so desire it, you can have our Perseus at your stay for the night."

What? No, Hera wasn't supposed to _cave._ Percy glanced at Persephone, whose face was as pristine and pleasant as before. But Percy knew his best friend like the back of his hand, and the tight lines around her mouth and slight crinkle in the corner of her eyes told him she wasn't happy with the arrangement either.

"It is," Poseidon agreed amiably.

"Give us a few moments to make preparations and we shall leave you for the night," Persephone said, smiling pleasantly at the smug princes. Percy narrowed his eyes at them when they gave the princess their leave, Poseidon winking and Zeus grinning.

"Little brats," Percy grumbled as Persephone pulled him away.

"Be nice," Persephone lightly admonished as they walked out to the waiting carriage, Hera trailing behind.

"They don't need me here," Percy tried to argue, although he knew it was futile; Hera agreed to leave him here (the traitor).

"No, they don't," Persephone agreed with a sigh. She pulled her cloak more firmly around her, all the while keeping one arm tucked into Percy's elbow. "And I shall sorely miss your company tonight."

Percy felt his heart swell at her words and a ridiculous smile found its way onto his face. She turned to face him, her face slightly pinched as she fussed with the collar of his coat (it refused to turn down no matter how hard Percy tried).

"Just, remember they're not us okay Perce?" Persephone quietly fretted, her anxiety betrayed in the use of the old nickname. "I know you got along with Poseidon, but he is still a foreign prince. Try not to upset them, or do anything that would cause offense. Kronos is not a kind king and oh, I do not wish to leave you with him."

Percy felt his lips twitched slightly. "You do realize I'm supposed to be the one who looks after you right? Come one 'Seph, if I can take Hera on a bad day, I can take anything the Weselton Royalty can throw at me. Besides, I can protect myself. I kinda spent a few years training in combat you know."

Persephone's lips curved upward in response. "I do not doubt your ability to bravely face any adversary you can swing a sword at, my dearest Perseus. But you cannot swing a sword at the king."

"I mean, I could _try,_ mind you I don't think it'll turn out very well for me – "

"Perseus," she admonished, "I am trying to be serious."

"You'll write my eulogy right? Make it heroic. Only allow blue flowers on my grave."

"Percy – " and there a gentle laugh broke free from the princess. Percy smiled warmly at her, patting her reassuringly on the arm that still gripped his coat tight.

"I'll be fine 'Sephone. Don't worry about it, you'll see me first thing tomorrow morning," Percy assured her, detaching her fingers from his collar and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Before the sun even rises," Persephone agreed, squeezing his hand in return. "Do try not to angry anybody."

"I'll try," Percy basely promised, helping her climb into the carriage. She seemed reluctant to release his fingers once she was inside, her face twisting ever so slightly as she gave them one last squeeze. He gave her a smile and she shook her head but smiled in return.

Percy shoved his fingers inside his coat as the carriage door shut, the princesses safely inside. The driver gave him a pitying look, clicking his tongue as he calling the horses into action. Percy extracted one of his hands from their warm home to wave goodbye to the departing carriage. He thought he saw a delicate hand peek out of the carriage to wave in reply.

"Sweet dreams," Percy muttered into the air.

* * *

The princes ambushed him the moment he returned.

"No fair, back off Poseidon, I get him first. Tell me all about Princess Hera," Zeus demanded, his fingers digging into Percy's arm to an almost painful degree. "Is she promised to anyone? Why hasn't she married? Does she have a dowdy? What can I do to make her smile?"

The last question was the one that threw Percy and he frowned at the youngest prince as Poseidon neatly shoved him aside.

"What?" was all he managed as the brothers broke into a squabble.

"You can ask your ridiculous and frankly disturbing questions later," Poseidon dismissed, jabbing his elbow into Zeus' ribs. "Run along and let the grownups talk."

"Oh please, all you want to do is talk about fishing," Zeus scoffed, ramming his knees into his brother's stomach. Percy idly wondered if he should be doing something about the escalating violence, but none of the other guards looked surprised or concerned so maybe it was normal.

"It is hardly my fault if you do not realize the redeeming and calming qualities of fishing," Poseidon sniffled, knocking Zeus' legs out from under him. Zeus grabbed his brother to try and steady himself, but instead both princes went crashing to the floor, where there was hair pulling and biting and other dirty tricks that were really unbecoming two regal princes; seriously wasn't anybody concerned? Maybe Hera had a point and they were better off without any princes.

"Alright, alright, knock it off," Percy interjected, lightly reaching out to kick the mass of irate princes at his feet. Nothing. Percy sighed.

"I said, _knock it off,_ " Percy repeated forcefully, stepping into the fray. He reached down and bodily hauled Zeus off of Poseidon. "Honestly, was the biting seriously necessary? Poseidon, give Zeus his crown back, _no you may not beat him with it give me that_."

By the time Percy got the pair straightened out, the princes' once pristine clothes were torn and dirty, Zeus' crown sitting lopsided on his head from the dent that now graced its side. Percy rubbed his forehead, feeling like an exasperate mother with two unruly children.

"Nope, I don't even want to hear it," Percy said when Zeus opened his mouth. "Seriously, did I get taken away from my princess to babysit you two?"

"No," Zeus huffed, crossing his arms like the child he apparently was. "I just wanted to hear more about Princess Hera."

"It was nice," Poseidon said, sounding ridiculously regal and composed for someone who had, only a few moments before, been brawling with his little brother, "to be able to talk to someone who does not treat us like princes. You speak freely and boldly, and our royalty seems not to faze you. It was a very pleasant change."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy grumbled, hip checking Zeus to the side so he could sit next to the irritating princes. He felt kind of bad for the poor kids, because honestly that's what they were at only fifteen and sixteen years old. They were still little shits, but Percy felt an odd urge to protect them. It was probably Persephone's angelic nature rubbing off on him.

"So…fishing?" Percy said. Zeus groaned but Poseidon beamed bright enough to light up the room.

Percy settled against the worn bench, smiling slightly as he chatted amiably with Poseidon; occasionally Zeus would interrupt and Percy would give him little tidbits of information about Hera. It didn't matter how despicably he painted her, Zeus seemed enamored. Which was still totally gross, but kind of amusing all the same.

"Don't you guys have a bedtime or something?" Percy asked some time later when the oil lamp burned low, its dying light valiantly fighting against the cold of the night; when the conversation consisted mostly of the sound of the snow falling on the rooftop, the scruff of boots against the floor, and gentle breathing.

"We're not babies," Zeus said scornfully, which would have been a lot more effective if he weren't pouting or fighting back a yawn. "I'm Crown Prince. I could have you beheaded for insulting me thusly."

"You know he's tired when he gets cranky like this," Poseidon murmured sagely, his eyes closed from where he leaned against the wall.

Zeus seemed to have a scathing response, his face scrunched up all angry like, but it faded as he slumped against the bench. Outside the wind blew fiercely against the hall. Zeus' eyes were distant, fixed on something Percy couldn't see.

"Do you think the Snow King is real?" He asked.

Percy frowned at the youngest prince. Squinting through the darkness, the childlike qualities seemed to fade from Zeus' vintage; his eyes were weary, his face taut.

"I think," Percy said slowly, "that every myth has a grain of truth to it. Old wives' tales are told for a reason, and none of them should be ignored."

"Are you filling my sons' heads with fairy tales, guard?"

Percy had seen Kronos stand, watched the king out of the corner of his eye as he ambled towards them, but he didn't honestly think he would intrude on their conversation like he had. Percy fought the urge to frown at him. The princes reacted immediately at the sound of their father's voice; they both sat up, their backs straightening, wide awake in a heartbeat.

"It's more a myth actually," Percy said, because his brain to mouth filter was nonexistent at best.

Kronos gave him a thin smile, but his eyes were dark and warning. Percy suddenly remembered Persephone's warning and, for the first time, thought his princess might have been right about him. There was something dangerous about Kronos, something beyond the usual power and might of a monarch. Queen Demeter projected power with her very person, but that felt radically different from the cold chill that rolled of Kronos.

"Come boys," Kronos said, "we don't need our heads filled with the nonsensical ramblings of a half-witted guard. It is time to retire."

Poseidon gave him an apologetic look, putting a hand on Zeus' shoulder – who actually looked like he was going to challenge his father on his insult. The sentiment was nice, Zeus apparently liked him more than Percy thought, but unnecessary. The Crown Prince didn't need to upset his father just to protect the half-correct assessment of an Arendalle peasant. Percy gave the boys a small smile and shook his head. He inclined his head politely at the king, who ushered his princes away without giving Percy any further consideration.

Outside, the storm raged.

Percy watched the princes disappear into their chambers for the night, sighing. He wondered what Persephone was doing now. Sleeping, probably, curled up in her rich pajamas as a guard who wasn't Percy kept silent watch outside her door.

"No, please, you have to let me through! I must speak to the Arendalle guard within these halls!"

Percy turned his head at the frantic call, realizing one of the Weselton guards was arguing with someone at the door, blocking them from entering.

"Please, please, I must speak with Perseus Jackson, it is of utmost importance, please."

Alarm bells immediately starting ringing in Percy's head; he was at the door before the last frantic plead left the visitor's lips. Percy all but shoved the irritated Weselton guard out of his way, his eyes quickly cataloging the pleader. It was the carriage driver. He was trembling like a leaf, paler than the unfeeling snow that clung to his eyelashes.

"What's wrong?" Percy demanded, searching the driver for injury. There was a scrap across his forehead, but it didn't look serious.

"He took her," the driver gasped, his eyes wide and gaping, his fingers grabbing Percy's collar and clinging on like a dying man. "He took her."

"Who took who?" Percy demanded, alarmed and fearful of the answer.

"The princess," the words were half sobbed, half hysterical. "The Snow King took Princess Persephone!"


	2. Blizzard

Percy only brought his sword with him. As he tore through his meager bag of belongings, he cursed himself with every colorful decree he knew for his lack of foresight. There was no time to run back to the castle; he would have to make due. He stole a hunting knife that laid unattended in one of his fellow guard's bags, strapping it to his thigh as he finished tucking rope into his bag. Behind him, the carriage driver whimpered softly.

When the driver took Percy to where the Arendalle princesses were supposed to be housed, the first thing he noticed was that Hera had taken charge, keeping a tight fist on the bubbling panic that threatened to descend upon the Arendalle entourage. For the first time in his life, Percy was proud to call her his princess. She was pale, her hand trembled ever so slightly, unperceivable to anyone but him, but she held her head high and voice controlled.

"Send a guard ahead to warn the queen. Speak to no one else. Make haste. You there, I want you to go speak to King Kronos. Make no mentioned of the kidnapping or anything else…unusual. Just tell him that our princesses were attacked last night. We are very sorry but we will be unable to attend to him today, and that his invitation to the palace has been temporarily suspended. Go."

"Shouldn't King Kronos know of the danger he is in? The Snow King is real, and he is vengeful," someone boldly put forth.

Percy slung his bag over his shoulder, turning around to find Hera standing before the guards. Her back was straight, her eyes flashing; she almost appeared to be carved of stone, hardened and unyielding. Strong. Powerful. Princess Hera.

"Be silent." Hera's voice was even, calm, yet the gathered men shivered at her tone. "You have your tasks. I expect you to stick to them. Until word returns from the queen, you will do as I say. And believe me, the Snow King will be the least of your worries if you disobey."

With that final warning, Hera strode forward. Percy thought she was going to sweep by him, but to his surprise she caught him by the arm and dragged him into her personal study, slamming the door behind them.

"I don't know what happened," she said shortly, while Percy looked around the room in mild alarm, trying to understand what was happening. "The storm grew worse. Persephone and I waited in the carriage while the guards secured the house. Snow was everywhere, it was so cold . . . It looked like a whirlwind at first, a whirlwind of snow and ice, unlike anything I had ever seen. Persephone stepped out of the carriage to calm the horses and I moved to follow. Only I couldn't open the door, it was frozen shut. I tried to break it down, I took my knife to it and everything . . . but it wouldn't budge. I told her to run, but she didn't move. Maybe she couldn't. The ice mass grew closer, and suddenly a man stepped out of it.

"He looked exactly as the tale always said. He was tall, and dark. The snow clung to his very person, frozen in his hair, in the folds of his clothes. He wore only a light tunic yet he did not shiver. He didn't say anything, didn't give anybody a chance to react. He just…raising his hand… and the snow replied. It wrapped around my Persephone and himself. Then the storm cleared…and my niece was gone."

Hera's voice grew progressively quieter, her eyes staring unseeingly out the window.

"The Snow King is real. He is not made from snow and ice, for all he seems to command it. Rather his body is made of flesh and blood. That means we can hurt him. We can defeat him."

She cleared her throat.

"I cannot command the army. The guards will do as I say, but my word only holds so much sway. They will not storm the mountain without the queen's orders. It will take an entire day to reach her, a day to return, and several more to assemble a team to brave the mountain. All the while, my little niece is in the hands of that . . . that monster."

"That'll take too long," Percy objected, his heart clenching at the thought. "And it's easier for one person to scale the mountain."

He was going to scale the mountain. It didn't even matter if Hera forbade him; she may have restored his faith in her, but nothing would come between him and rescuing Persephone. He was not going to leave her in the hands of that…whatever kidnapped her. His princess was strong, but he wasn't going to gamble her life. Not with something so infinitely precious.

"What do you need?"

"Huh?"

Percy blinked at the queen's sister, certain he had misheard. Hera frowned at him, that really irritated and displeased one where her eyebrows crinkled and her jaw dropped a little. It was a familiar expression; the familiarity of it put him more at ease.

"I know you are nowhere near the simpleton you pretend to be Perseus, so tell me. What do you need to rescue my niece?"

"Oh," Percy said stupidly. Hera's eyebrows rose.

Twenty minutes later, Percy swung a bag over his shoulder, renewed with favor from the princess, tightening it around his shoulders and taking his time to make sure his sword was secure at his side and unlikely to skewer him on his climb up the mountain, all the time uncomfortably aware of Hera's unwavering gaze burning a hole in the side of his head. He finally straightened and met her hard eyes.

"You packed light." Her voice was level; Percy could almost believe she was her usual harpy-like self if it weren't for the hand that was twisted in her skirt.

"I have to climb a mountain, Her – princess," Percy said, correcting himself halfway through. She was helping him out, and she loved Persephone almost as much as Percy did, she deserved her proper title. At least for today.

Hera simply nodded. She turned, her eyes gazing over the mountain in the distance.

"Take a horse, ride as far as you can. She'll find her way home."

"They always do," Percy agreed as one of Hera's personal guards brought a white mare out to him. He took her reigns, twisting the cold leather between his fingers, hardly able to distinguish between the worn, rough material and his own callous skin.

He put one leg on the stirrup, hesitating just a moment. "Will… will you be okay, princess?"

Unless he was mistaken, Hera's eyes softened the slightest bit. "I've got my guards, Perseus, you're hardly the only one we brought. Besides, you aren't even my guard."

"Persephone had guards with her," Percy reminded her softly.

Hera's fingers clenched, the white of her knuckles visibly trembling at her side. "I know."

"Okay," Percy said because there was nothing else he could say. If the Snow King wanted to take her, he probably would have taken her when he took Persephone. If not…well the guards didn't do much the first time.

"Bring her back Percy," Hera whispered.

"I will." Percy promised because coming back without Persephone was not an option. He wouldn't entertain anything less. Hera nodded, which Percy took as his cue to leave. In one fluid movement, he swung himself up and onto the saddle.

Hera had no encouragement to give him, none that would ring with any sincerity or offer any real courage; he didn't need it anyway. The fire that burned in his heart, always kept so carefully tamed and controlled behind self-deprecating quips and ridiculous jokes, flared to life, curling across his chest; spreading through his veins until his entire body, his very blood, sang with it. He didn't need any encouragement.

The snow didn't get bad until the foot of the mountain. Percy's horse galloped with speed and grace, hurling fences, snow banks, and anything else that stood in its way with ease as she spirited her charge away. They were forced to slow as they approached the mountain, the mare's footing endangered by the icy ground and increasing steepness of the land.

"Easy girl," Percy soothed lowly, patting the mare's flank. He let the mare drink from a slowly trickling stream, carding his fingers through her mane as he watched the sun sink low in the sky. It was the first time they had stopped since leaving Hera in the morning, the mare deserved a rest.

Percy leaned against a tree, keeping one hand on the mare as he gazed up at the mountain, upon whose threshold they lay. Already the snow grew thicker, the air colder; Percy knew the mare couldn't carry him much farther.

"What do you say, girl, think you can carry me a little further?" Percy murmured, turning his attention back to the horse. "For Persephone?"

The mare tossed her head, snorting. A faint smile flickered across Percy's face.

"Atta girl," Percy softly praised. "I promise I'll give you all the sugar cubes in the entire kingdom when we get home."

As if she understood the incentive, or perhaps felt the urgency of their situation, the mare plowed forward, cutting through the ice and snow like she was born too. In hindsight, a sled and team of dogs would have been a much more effective way to scale the mountain, but then again Percy didn't have time to race back the castle, assemble a team and return. Besides, at that point he may just as well have joined the search and rescue party the queen was putting together; neither he nor Persephone had the time for that.

The snow fell thicker, the air colder, the higher up the mountain they climbed, until the world around them was nothing more than a frigid flurry of white. With near numb fingers, Percy dismounted his brave mare. He kept his face hidden in her hair, relishing the warmth of her body and the strong, deep heartbeat that echoed in his ears.

"This is as far as you go. Think you can find your way down the mountain girl?" He murmured against her hid.

The mare whine, rearing up on her hind legs, fiercely kicking the arm with her gleaming hooves.

"Whoa girl," Percy cried, his voice torn away by the wind and lost in the elements.

He grasped at her reigns, but the cold leather burned his palms, slipping through his fingers. He fell backward, caught by the relentless wind, unwilling and unable to cling to the horse for support.

If Percy thought the world was white before it had nothing on the cloud of absolute colorless mass that now filled his vision. Snow found its way into places snow had no place to be, but Percy's body was numb; he felt neither the shock of the impact nor the bite of the cold. Instinctively, he tucked and rolled, arms protecting his face and neck as he came up to his knees. He kept low, for fear of the horse's panicked disposition, as his mind worked furiously to discover the cause of her distress. His eyes were quick in their assessment; snow still flurried upon the land, but there were no sudden upheavals, no gusts of wind and snow, no slip of ice or caverned ground before the horse, no sign of anything that could have spooked the horse. Except –

Movement drew Percy's attention and he realized that what he previously had assumed to be a mound of snow was moving and that it wasn't a mound at all. Before his very eyes, and those of his spooked and crying mare, the snow changed, smoothly and seamlessly weaving together like a great patchwork of elements until it took an almost woman-like form. The snow creature, whose skin or surface or whatever, was quickly smoothing and solidifying into pure ice, had great wings sprouting from her back. They looked tough, their texture almost like that of leather, but were clearly made of cold ice. The creature flexed her hands, long thin appendages from which sharp icy talons extended. Her mouth twisted, her smirk sharp enough to cut, revealing a mouthful of wicked daggers. As Percy watched in morbid fascination, she held her hand out and the swirling snow around her condensed and formed a whip in her grotesque hand.

"Who is this?" She cackled, teeth bared and cold, dead eyes flashing in uncontained glee. "Who dares encroach upon my lord's domain?"

"What?" Was all Percy managed to say in reply, the cold and sheer impossibility of the situation addling his brain.

The creature didn't bother replying. In a flurry of blindingly quick movement, she was before him, her terrible talons slashing at his face as her whip cracked against his body. Percy recoiled, numb fingers pulling at his sword as he instinctively ducked, narrowing avoiding another up close and personal demonstration of the effectiveness of her ice whip as he stumbled backward. His back stung from the first crack of her whip, a sharp pinprick of pain in his otherwise numb body. The creature cackled in delight again, pressing forward and forcing him to continue to stumble backward, ducking and throwing himself to the side to avoid her talons.

He rolled in the snow, fighting back a strong and disorientating wave of déjà vu as he scrambled to his feet.

"Whoa wait just a – " he tried to gasp, coughing as the bitterly cold wind assaulted his throat.

The creature didn't give him the courtesy of even considering his words. She was upon him again before the words even left his throat, but this time Percy had freed his sword from its scabbard. He brought it up just in time parlay her talons, sidestepping in an attempt to sweep her feet from under her. The ice creature was having none of that. She danced out of reach, her whip cracking behind her and cutting across his cheek when he couldn't react fast enough.

"I don't even know – " Percy gasped, jumping back to avoid another crack of her ice whip as blood trickled down his face and into his mouth.

He spat, twisting as the creature darted close, her whip attacking his ankles as her talons lurched towards his venerable face. But Percy wasn't the prodigy of the guard's barrack for nothing; his sword twisted with his body, catching the end of the whip and diverting its path, then moving with his body as he barred her talons, and as he neatly twisted away from the ice demon, tangling the whip that still was caught in its unforgiving steel with the creature's outstretched fingers.

" – who, or what, you are!" Percy finished as the creature cursed loudly. Her hand melted and the whip fell through, the fingers reforming a second later as she once again threw herself at him.

"Oh come on, that's not even fair!" Percy exclaimed, ducking and slashing as she darted in close.

"Can't we just – talk about this?" Percy panted, wincing as her whip curled around his calf, cutting through fabric and skin alike as he swung and cut the ice in half. The whip fell to the floor, useless, but the creature pressed on.

"You talk enough," she hissed, "too much. No one shall get passed me and disturb my lord."

"Your lord? Who is your lord?" Percy demanded, his momentary lapse in concentration costing him as the creature's talons sliced across his shoulder. He didn't feel the pain and he spared a minute to worry if that was due to the adrenaline of the fight or the cold that pressed around them.

"The Snow King?" Percy gasped when she did not answer, landing a kick square to the creature's stomach and sending her backward. "Sorry lady, but I need an audience with his kidnapping self."

The creature's face twisted, and boy he thought it was ugly enough before but this was something else. "Speak not of what you cannot understand, fleshling."

"Then explain to me," Percy snapped back. "Just who does this 'Snow King' thinks he is and what makes kidnapping okay?"

"Foolish mortal," the creature hissed instead, her icy fangs on frightening display as she leapt forward.

Without thinking, Percy swung his sword. The creature left herself exposed in her flight, the thin wing-like appendages on her back fluttering and lifting her off the ground in a feat he hadn't even considered a possibility. Perhaps she thought her flight would stun him or in her anger forgot about her vulnerability, but Percy swung and his sword sliced through her icy center.

The creature's eyes widened in disbelief, and a second later erupted in a shower of snow.

Percy sputtered in surprise, stumbling when the follow through of his swing was met with zero resistance in the open air, causing him to fall forward and kiss the ground. He flipped over, drawing his sword up in defense. He vividly remembered her fingers melting and reforming, his body tensing as he waited for her to reform.

He held the sword tightly as he scrambled to his feet, his breathing harsh and heavy. The pile of snow where the creature once stood shifted lightly in the wind, tendrils of snow catching the current and getting carried away in its gentle breeze. Percy waited.

The wind blew.

After a minute of oppressive silence, Percy crept forward. The snow sparkled innocently at him. He poked it experimentally with his sword.

Nothing.

"Oh 'Seph, what have we gotten ourselves into?" He murmured into the mountain air. The wind whistled in response.

 

* * *

 

The mare fled during the flight. Percy didn't blame her one bit; he only hoped she would be able to find her way safely down the mountain and back into the gentle hands of Queen Demeter. It would have been great if he had, you know, gotten the bags off her saddle before she turned tail but that was the ice demon's fault. No use being angry at the horse.

No use being angry at an elusive ice demon who disappeared in a cloud of snow either, but it gave him a target for his ire. And it made him feel slightly better to slice his sword through the snow ever once in a while, cursing angrily under his breath.

A dozen or so steps from the site of the fight, Percy took stock of his injuries. Her whip had cut clean through his pants and left a matching slice along his thigh. His left shoulder was a bloody mess from where she sank her talons in. He wrapped his shoulder the best he could with the tattered remains of the sleeve. His inner coat was still intact, but the night grew ever colder and there now was a gaping hole in his pants. He needed to find shelter or he would freeze to death.

Squinting at the path ahead of him, Percy could just barely make out a shimmering light. The ice palace. Well, maybe. That's what the story said anyway, that the Snow King lived in an ice palace at the top of the mountain. Percy didn't believe old wives' tales to begin with, but apparently the Snow King was real and ice demons could appear out of thin air so what did he know? It wasn't like he had anything else to go on, so until proven otherwise, he was going to assume there really was an ice palace at the top of this mountain.

He needed to reach the palace, or else freeze to death. Or find a nice cave along the way, but he doubted that would be possible. Besides, he hadn't any flint to start a fire. He really was up the creek without a paddle. Hunching his shoulders, Percy plowed on. His leg ached dully, but it was his shoulder that caused him the greatest discomfort; it burned and itched and protested every moment he made. He gritted his teeth but kept moving.

Persephone needed him.

The sun had long since vanished from the sky by the time Percy could make out the glimmering light. In its stead, the moon rose high in the sky, a sliver of hope and shimmering light that cast a faint glow upon the snow, as pure and white as a dove's downy feathers. Persephone would appreciate the view, but Percy was cold and numb and the pain from his wounds was starting to fade which he knew wasn't a good sign.

The moon did afford him enough light to make out the land before him. There was indeed an ice palace at the top of the mountain. It towered high into the night, a silent gleaming structure made entirely out of the frozen elements. Around the castle, in a sparkling imitation of a moat, lay a frozen lake. Shards of ice were scattered across its dark, glass-like surface.

Percy wandered along the edge of the lake, squinting up at the imposing palace. Persephone was in there somewhere. The thought alone was enough to bring his blood back to life, enough warmth flowing through his veins as he surveyed the frozen water. It was unavoidable, he would have to cross it. He stepped forward, setting one of his feet squarely on the ice and slowly letting the frozen surface take his weight. The lake didn't so much as creak. At least, not when he stepped on it.

It did creak a second after, when Percy was smiling and starting to lift his other foot to take his first real step across the lake. The shards of ice leapt into the air, the lake groaning in protest, as something large and heavy bounded across the slick surface. Percy tensed, going for his sword as another snow creature loomed before him. Unlike the ice demon, this abomination was huge, easily three men high from the bottom of one giant paw to the top of one of its…three heads.

Percy blinked at the manifestation before him and the vaguely dog shaped creature blinked back at him. This creature looked to be solely made of snow, as opposed to the ice of the she-demon, packed and confined by some unseeable force. It had the general form of a massive dog, four great snow paws half the size of Percy's body held it upright. But from the creature's shoulders three necks sprouted, and at the end of each white neck three large canine heads emerged. The leftmost and rightmost head growled, a low menacing sound that caused the very ground to vibrate and reverberated inside Percy's chest. The middle head's lips were pulled back in a silent snarl as massive eyes examined the frozen man below.

"Hey buddy," Percy said weakly, taking a step backward.

As he spoke, his hand went to the sword at his side. The middle head followed his movement and as Percy's fingers closed around the hilt of his sword, it howled and one great paw was suddenly hammering into his side. Percy tried to lurch out of the way, but the snow beast was quicker than he anticipated and he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The corner of the paw caught him and send Percy flying backward. As he tumbled, once more unable to control his body as he was thrown through the cold, he had a terrifying image of the edge of the mountain and himself plummeting over it. Luckily, the trees he forgot to take into account prevented this. His shoulder scream in protest as he came to a crashing halt – and actually that might not be his shoulder but his vocal cords instead. Or maybe both. Who knew?

All Percy knew was that his entire body hurt and, deep in his half frozen bones, he knew that this was not a fight he could win. The ground vibrated, great tremors that shook even the trees, as the snow beast stalked near. Snow shook from the barren branches of the trees, tumbling over onto Percy as he struggled to his feet.

"I don't suppose we can talk about this?" Percy asked, the coppery taste of blood obscuring his senses. He couldn't feel his hands, couldn't tell for sure if he was reaching for his sword so he tore his eyes away from the glowering snow mutt to paw anxiously at his side.

His sword was gone.

He must have managed to unsheath it before the creature swatted at him. Percy's breath was a tangible thing, a cloud of white desperation with every exaggerated huff of air he greedily took in. His sword could be anywhere, lost in the snow or thrown far by the creature's great strike. He was going to die on the top of this gods' forsaken mountain at the hands, paws, of a damned three-headed snow dog while his princess was trapped in the shimmering castle just beyond his reach.

Percy clenched his jaw, reaching for whatever weapon he could, any means of protecting himself. The mutt's middle head followed his movement as the other two snapped, impatient, bloodthirsty, ready to strike. Head number three dove forward, icy fangs bared as Percy swung the nearest object, a tree branch, over his head.

The head stopped inches from his face, pulled up sharp as its giant hindquarters suddenly plummeted to the ground with a rumble that shook every last flurry of snow from the trees, those tenacious few who survived the creature's first assault. The movement caused the third head's gaping jaws to snap shut with a sickening crack on thin air as it was suddenly jerked backward. The third head looked confused, snapping its jaws a second time as it blinked at him, unable to believe he was standing and not being ground into dust in it powerful jaw. Percy shared the sentiment, his heartbeat resonating in his ears with more force than the snow beast's own fall.

The snow beast sat half in the snow, half on the frozen lake as though one of the heads thought this was a good time and place for sitting. It clearly wasn't the third who was slowly coming out of its daze, murder returning to its eyes as it hungrily eyed Percy, who couldn't compel his frozen limbs to action. Not that it would've done him much good, the creature would be able to catch him in no time and chew him up like a human chew-toy. If he didn't freeze or bleed to death first.

The first head snapped at the middle one, who seemed to be the perpetrator of the sitting offense. The middle head paid it no mind, its cold white eyes instead focused on something above Percy's head. Percy licked his lips, hesitantly daring to glance up. He wasn't exactly sure what he expected to find. The trees above his hair were bare, flurries blowing idly in the wind under the bright crescent moon. Blood sluggishly ran down his arm, bright pinpricks of color in the otherwise barren landscape. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the branch held over his head, a light blush of blue spreading across the tips that would be a greater cause of concern were it not for the three-headed snow beast before him.

The third head growl; the middle head whined.

"I don't – " Percy gasped, in exhaustion and pain, his arm trembling enough to bring the branch at level with his eyes. The middle head's eyes zeroed in on the movement, licking its icy chops.

"What are you waiting for?" Percy demanded. He was tired, he was cold, he was irritated and frightened and furious and guilt churned sickeningly in his stomach at the thought of dying and leaving Persephone and why was the damned mutt hesitating?

The branch fell to his side and the mutt shuffled its feet, the first head turning to watch with the middle as its empty twigs swayed in the wind. Percy followed their gaze, blinking at the branch in surprise. He slowly raised it, ignoring the way his arm trembled in exhaustion. Their gaze followed.

"Oh my god," Percy breathed, just this side of hysterical. "Oh my god. It's the stick, you want the stick, you want to play fetch."

He waved the branch in the air and the middle head made a grab for it, whining.

"No," Percy commanded, the cold and exhaustion and pain of the day clearly addling his mind as he held the branch behind him and out of reach. "Wait." His insanity was sealed with an outstretched hand, palm held up.

All three heads stilled, at attention.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Percy gasped, pulling his arm back. "Alright beastie, fetch."

And with that he threw the stick with all his (admittedly diminished) strength. The branch arched into the air, its silent flight cutting through the silver path of the moon as it spiraled deeper into the sky. Its miraculous flight, soaring with Percy's renewed hope, was brutally killed in the cold and cruel jaws of the beast's middle head. Percy flinched, as though the frozen teeth chomped down on his own flesh instead of the branch.

The other two heads whined and growled, snapping at the middle one as they tried to get in on the action. Little pieces of bark fell from the beast's middle head, fluttering onto the snow like strange, burnt flurries.

"Stop!" Percy shouted, panicked. Three pairs of icy eyes turned to him.

"I mean, drop it!" Percy amended, putting as much authority into his voice as possible. The middle head tilted, snowy ears perking in confusion.

"I said drop it," Percy repeated, hands on his hips as though reprimanded one of the stray mutts at the merchants' dock.

The heads all whined, but a second later a slobbery and half decimated branch fell at his feet. It was all Percy could do not to recoil in surprise. The great creature sat again, the great thump barely even registering in Percy's brain as he saw himself lifting the branch up off the ground to hold it over his head again. Each of the beast's heads were trained on him, cocked to the side with icy tongues hanging out.

"Oh my god, you're almost cute," Percy hysterically giggled. "Okay, okay," he swallowed back his giggles as he looked up at the barely put together branch above his head. It wouldn't survive another round with the super snow mutt.

"Good boy," Percy called. "Alright, this one's going long okay? So, ah, fetch."

Percy wasn't entirely sure he could even make the branch go long, but he wound his uninjured arm back, a little awkwardly since he wasn't used to using it, and threw it down the side of the mountain. It didn't go very high, not enough to allow any of the heads to make a mid-air snatch, and its brown splendor was quickly swallowed up by the white, little rivers of snow coming to life and running down the mountain.

Tail wagging and with a great bark, the beast leapt after it.

Percy took this as his chance, and, this time, he didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. He forced his frozen limbs to move, stumbling forward towards the inky black of the lake. The second his feet touched its smooth surface he went down, a tangle of limbs and pain and adrenaline that got him back onto his feet a second later and skidding across the icy surface. The millions of ice shards across the surface sliced his hand to ribbons, his palms always managing to break his falls as he lost his footing on the dangerous surface and sent him hurtling towards the unforgiving ice. But he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. He kept glancing over his shoulder in panic, so sure that the beast was going to be bounding back towards him, the branch forgotten or chewed to smithereens and the heads would maul him instead.

It never reappeared. Percy slipped and skidded his way right up to the palace doors, his one track mind not leaving enough room to admire the splendor and detail of the impossible ice walls as he crashed against it.

"Let me in, let me in, let me in," Percy chanted, clinging to the icy walls (which provided very little support honestly who thought being totally surrounded by ice was a good thing?) as he tried to find a point of entrance.

Percy searched frantically, his blood pounding in his ears, leaking out of his shoulder, freezing to his leg, pounding against cruel, uncaring ice just let me in before suddenly he was flat on his face, arms sprawled out to catch himself and staring uncomprehendingly at the ground. He blinked, unsure if the black that encroached on his vision was because he was staring into the icy abyss of the frozen lake, or if blood had crept into his eyes, dizziness stealing his sight away, the three-headed beast's jaws closing around him, the ice demon's laughter ringing in his ears, falling, tumbling, down down down . . .

 

* * *

 

"Percy."

"Percy?"

"Can you hear me, my darling Perseus?"

"Open your eyes, Percy, let me see the light that shines within. Please…for me?"

"….'Seph?"

The angelic voice that sung in his ear, each word dripping with sunshine and warmth, felt like a dream, an ethereal goddess beckoning him home. The gut-wrenching pounding in his head and scorching pain in his shoulder, on the other hand, told him that he was very much alive.

Besides, as he forced his eyes to open, whining against the on slaughter of painful light, that sounded like Persephone. And his princess was a thousand times better than any ethereal goddess. He'd take the pain. As his eyes focused, Persephone's pale face did come into view.

She was leaning over him, holding a damp towel to his brow, her other hand, pale and gentle, resting against his cheek. Her dark hair fell like silken curtains around his face, tickling and sweet. Golden eyes were half-filled with tears, glistening like unadulterated pools of eternity and righteousness, cleansing and healing his soul so his lips turned upwards of this own accord and his dark, dirty hand reached for her pure, haloed face.

"Shh," she whispered, rather nonsensically – he hadn't even managed to get her enough name out. Instead of batting his hand away like she should, she reached out and took it in both of hers, her pure fingers encasing his unworthy ones until they were completely covered, hidden from view.

"You should save your strength, my dear, darling brave knight. You gave me quite the fright."

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion, his brain working lethargically – it was hard to think when Persephone was holding his hand. But come to think of it, this wasn't the Queen's infirmary. In fact, as he banished the sleep fog from his brain and began to catalog his surroundings, he realized the walls were made of ice.

The ice palace.

The Snow King.

Percy was upright in a heartbeat, the hand Persephone wasn't holding reached for a weapon as his eyes darted feverously around the room, hyper-vigilantly assessing every threat and escape route.

"Percy! Please – do not move so quickly, you are injured and – "

"The Snow King," Percy interrupted, turning his sharp attention to his princess and cataloging her for injuries. The only time Percy felt comfortable objectively staring or defying his princess was when her life was in danger and right now that definitely applied. His own health was irrelevant.

"Yes, this is his palace and the Snow King roams these halls, not as a myth or legend but as man of flesh and bone. Do not be alarmed – "

Percy snorted, fighting with the blankets that were wound tightly around his torso as he tried to get out of bed despite his princess' gentle prodding. "Don't be alarmed like hell. He kidnapped you 'Seph – are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Perseus, your injuries," Persephone softly exclaimed, exasperation, fondness and worry all coloring her tone as he patted her down.

"I'm fine," Percy dismissed, the twinge his leg and burning pain in his shoulder blissfully ignored.

"Perseus Jackson, as your princess and future queen, I demand that you cease this foolishness at once and listen to the words I am saying!"

Percy froze, startled, blinking at Persephone's stern face as she softly glowered at him. Persephone never pulled the rank card, not with him. Before a hole of pain and despair could open up inside of him, Persephone's face relaxed and she brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently.

"At peace, my Percy, forgive me. I am well and wholly uninjured. And I was not kidnapped."

"You weren't?" Percy repeated incredulously, brow furrowing as he squinted up at Persephone. "What are you talking about? Did you hit your head? 'Seph, Hera saw him kidnap you—"

"My aunt saw the snow converge around me," Persephone corrected lightly, tapping him on the nose like this entire conversation was okay, which it _wasn't_.

"Persephone what did you do?" Percy demanded, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"It's him, Percy," she said, squeezing his hand, her wide eyes earnest and that set off alarms in Percy's head. "The Snow King. He's real and I knew as soon as I saw him that I could not let him disappear. I had to speak with him, Perseus, you must understand."

"Nope, not understanding," Percy said shortly, shaking his head firmly as if to shake off the insanity of this conversation. Persephone's mouth turned down. "Because that's crazy."

"Hush," Persephone said. "It is not. He's an all-powerful being living above our very shores, Perseus, one who can control the weather. Tell me, is it not advantages to speak with him?"

"So you let yourself get kidnapped?" Percy asked furiously, rage burning in his chest as he tried to sit up.

Persephone sighed, looking put upon as she pressed her hand against his chest to hold him down. "I was not kidnapped Perseus, I asked if we could talk—"

"Do you have any idea what an uproar your not-kidnapping caused?" Percy furiously demanded.

"I admit the manner in which he agreed left something to be desired—"

" _Left something to be desired_?" Percy repeated scathingly. "Persephone the entire kingdom is in an uproar! Hera was frightened. _Frightened_ Persephone! She asked me for help! I almost died scaling up this mountain because I thought you were in danger—"

Finally, something akin to guilt flickered over Persephone's face as she squeezed his hand tight and it shut him right up.

Her eyes were mournful and infinitely sad as she said, "Oh my Perseus. I am sorry. I am truly, horribly, sorry for all the trouble it caused. I never wished for any harm to come to you, my dearest friend. I did not know what the Snow King would do. I simply wished to speak to him, to know if this sorcerer was friend or foe to my people. I did not know he would take me to his castle to speak, nor that my sudden departure would cause such an uproar. I did not intend that."

The fight fled from Percy's bones as he slouched back in his chair.

"I guess an all-powerful sorcerer hanging over our heads is kind of scary," he allowed, mostly to try and get that awful guilty look to disappear from Persephone's face. "Relax, 'Seph, I'm not mad. You couldn't have known he was going to whisk you away. But dammit 'Seph, he could have killed you."

"I shouldn't have been so rash and idealistic," Persephone said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss against his forehead. "My actions have consequences beyond me and I have to remember that. I acted rashly, forgive me."

"I forgive you," Percy said, because how could he do anything else?

"He has awaken, I see."

Percy didn't jump at the deep voice that joined them, a figure appearing in the doorway, but it was a near thing. He stiffened on instinct, fully prepared to launch out of bed, but Persephone's strong grip on his wrist held him in place.

A man stood in the doorway.

He looked a few years older than Percy, with the bone structure and complexion of someone of higher birth. He was tall, the top of his head almost level with the door, with a build not unbecoming a knight. His shoulder length black hair looked a touch oily, like he wasn't entirely sold on the merits of shampoo, complete with bangs that hung over his eyes. Eyes, which by the way, were creepy as hell. Literally, like hell. Like, they held the same intensity of darkness and soul-crushing despair Percy would classify hell as having. His clothes, however, were the strangest part of this picture.

Wrapped around him in a flawless imitating of a royal suit, black ice flared across his frame. A cape trailed behind him, a patchwork of ice that was crisscrossed with thousands of hairline fractures and cracks, as if it were woven together from millions of shards of ice. Atop his head sat a crown of ice, tendrils of frozen water sloping in the twisted imitation of the crown that sat upon Queen Demeter but gleaming heartlessly in the cold air.

"You know, they really should call you the Ice King," Percy said. Which, ugh, was not what he planned on saying, damn you filter-less mouth. He wanted to say something snarky and aggressive, like _why did you think whisking the princess away to your remote castle was a good idea, what are your intentions?_

The Snow King blinked, his eyes briefly flickering to Persephone, who was making hushing sounds at Percy as she pushed hair out of his eyes. Which, Percy wasn't going to lie, was very nice but very distracting and kind of the wrong time.

"He just woke up," she scolded, frowning at the Snow King.

The Snow King scowled in return, slinking into the room like a shadow or some other cliché, his cold eyes, eerily similar to the ice ones of the snow demon or the snowy ones of the three-headed beast, trailed over Percy.

"You gave us quite a scare," Persephone told Percy. "You fell right through the front door, half frozen and in shock. Oh, I do wish you wouldn't frighten me so."

Percy huffed, mouth twisted down to immediately counter that ridiculous statement, _him_ frighten _her,_ honestly, after what she pulled? She didn't give him the time, plowing on.

"You did not lose as much blood as I first feared, but the cold took its toll. Your shoulder should heal perfectly with time," her fingers ghosted over his shoulder, removed from the warm skin by a layer of wrapping he failed to notice before, "so do not fear. I know it is your sword arm. Your leg as well needed binding, but the damage there was less pressing and should not give you any trouble, not even now."

Percy heeded her words, taking stock of his body for the first time as she shook, nodding along. His shoulder did hurt quite a bit, but he trusted Persephone's opinion and resolved not to worry about it. His leg barely ached so he concurred with her assessment of that.

"Yes, he's fine, are you finished?" The problem himself grunted from the corner, because he couldn't stand in the middle of the room like a normal person but instead slunk away to dramatically hide in the shadows.

Persephone seemed to think about it, humming softly as she pursed her lips. Percy saw the Snow King twitch and felt a rush of pride for his princess, grinning.

"I am," she conceded finally, turning just enough so she could see both Percy and the Snow King. "If it would please you now to introduce yourself."

The guy looked like he didn't know if he wanted to scowl or smile at that and in his deliberation his face twisted oddly instead. Percy didn't bother to withhold his snickers. If this was the Snow King of legend, the one who created the ice demon and ferocious snow beast, Percy felt kind of cheated.

The Snow King detached himself from the wall, drawing himself up to his full height as he stalked out of the shadows.

"Are you sure he isn't the Drama Queen and we took a wrong turn somewhere?" Percy asked.

"Perseus," Persephone softly admonished, gentle laughter ruining the effect. The Snow King's face contorted.

"Hold your tongue, peasant," he demanded, eyes flashing. "You know not to whom you speak."

"I am the master of this castle, the towering walls and slopping ceilings are born of me. The lake which surrounds, and the snow that abounds, are of my very will. Ice are my veins and cold my breath, for winter ever lingers within my breast even when the earth rejects the frigid blanket of darken nights and adores herself in the season of light. I am the curator of that lifeless season, of the cold and the snow and the ice. They live in me, and I in them. I am the Snow King."

"That's nice," Percy said absently in the wake of that dramatic speech that the Snow King obviously wanted to let ring in the silence for dramatic effect, but he was a little too peeved and reckless to give him that satisfaction. "I'm Percy Jackson, knighted guard of Queen Demeter's court, sworn protector of the crown, childhood friend to Princess Persephone. You're not the only one who can make up fancy titles. Nice to meet ya'."

The Snow King glowered at him in a mixture of disbelief and fury. He got the feeling that Persephone was sitting smugly beside him but didn't break eye contact with the 'curator of that lifeless season' to check.

"So, did you create that ice demon and the snow mutt? Because I gotta say – "

"Alecto and Cerberus," the Snow King's eyebrows rose, his expression settling on incredibility.

"Man those are some awful names, I feel bad for your future children," Percy winced.

"You fought - ?" The Snow King looked at Percy in open disbelief now, which was highly insulting – Percy found his way to the guy's esteemed towering walls and slopping ceilings didn't he?

"Yes," Percy huffed, crossing his arms in offense and ignoring the twinge in his shoulder. "The demon lady – Alecto? God that's awful – kind of disappeared into a cloud of snow? But, in my defense, she was trying to kill me."

"She's not dead," the Snow King dismissed with a wave of his hand. "It just takes some time for them to reform after being injured. She'll reform. What about Cerberus?"

"We played fetch," Percy said, unsure if he was being purposefully blithe or if the insanity of the situation was contagious. At both the Snow King and Persephone's disbelieving look, he added, "No seriously. I thought I was going to die and he wanted to play fetch. Threw a stick a few times, all three heads loved it. You really outta play with him more."

"I believe we have strayed off topic," Persephone said as the Snow King continued to glower at Percy. "To return to my earlier thoughts; Perseus there has been a grave misfortune committed – "

"Yeah, you thought talking to an all-powerful sorcerer by yourself was a good idea," Percy grumbled, crossing his arms.

Persephone ignored him – "you do not know who he is."

"Ugh, you too? He's the Snow King 'Seph, the, how did he put it? It was very dramatic and unnecessary – "

"He is King Kronos' lost son, Prince Hades of Weselton."

"Wait what?"

Percy gaped at Persephone's open and earnest face, turning to survey the stone cold one of the Snow King. He wanted to disagree, to tell Persephone she was mistaken, but as his horrified eyed scanned the frozen menace he found the square jaw and broad shoulders of Kronos, the way he stood, one leg half bent at the knee like Prince Poseidon, scowl and almost exact replica of Prince Zeus' . . .

Prince Hades, brother of Princes Poseidon and Zeus, son of King Kronos and rightful heir to Weselton's throne, the Snow King, lifted his chin and determinedly met Percy's gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

" _You're_ Poseidon and Zeus' brother," Percy gasped, blinking at the Snow King—at _Prince Hades_. His thoughts stuttered, jerking to a halt like a horse whose reins had been pulled sharply by an irritated driver before flaring back to life, loud and clamoring. "Gods, what happened? Hey, your brothers are in Arendelle right now you could—"

"My brothers are here in Arendelle?" Hades repeated, his eyes widening enough so even the darkness that shrouded him (tucked away in the corner as he was) could not hide the expression.

"Yeah, Kronos brought them when—"

Hades' face closed off, his pale expression darkening rapidly before a cold mask descended over his face, smoothing out until Percy could almost believe he too was made of ice.

"King Kronos, yes I see."

Daddy issues, Percy mentally translated but quickly ignored that part of his brain, the other half more concerned with the young faces of the boy princes. "You have to go see them—"

"I need not do anything," Hades countered as stoic as the very mountain his castle laid upon.

"What are you talking about? Listen, if something's keeping you here, I don't know the cold or whatever," Percy flapped his hand around, vaguely gesturing at the icy walls and the snowflakes that drifted in the air, "we can find a way around it—"

"I keep myself here."

"Is that more of the winter is me and I am the winter thing because, man, that's getting old quick," Percy complained. Persephone shifted at his side, her warmth drawing his attention until she laid her hand atop his and that was more captivating.

"I have been trying to convince Hades to return to his brothers," Persephone said softly as Percy blinked down at her pale fingers.

Peeking up, Percy met his princess' eyes. They were dark and shining, cunning plans swimming around in their golden depths. She really would make a fabulous queen one day, Percy thought fondly, if she didn't get herself purposefully not-kidnapped again.

"My Perseus spent the night with your brothers," Persephone said, squeezing Percy's fingers as her eyes bid him follow her lead.

"Ah, yeah I did," Percy quickly agreed. Hades stared pointedly above their heads, feigning disinterest, but Percy could see his hands slowly curl into fists.

"They are floundering without an elder's guidance," Persephone pressed when Percy offered nothing else. "King Kronos' harsh expectations fall on their young and fragile shoulders, and there exists none to whom they can look for guidance. The King desires more than they can give, and their despair wears heavily on their vintages."

What despair? Percy thought, sure Poseidon was unhappy and they were both terribly young and completely under their father's thumb but that wasn't really being fair to the young princes—Persephone shot him a look.

Hm. Right. Not advantageous to the whole 'winning over the dangerous all-powerful sorcerer who lives above us'. Gotcha.

"Not to mention that Zeus is crowned prince and that's a disaster waiting to—"

Hades' head whipped around and, unless Percy was mistaken, something very close to panic crept into the Snow King's eyes. "Zeus is the crowned prince? What happened to Poseidon?"

"Um, nothing?" Percy said, confused, at the same time Persephone smoothly lamented;

"The all high and powerful King Kronos arranged Prince Poseidon's marriage to a princess of foreign birth. To what ends I know not, only that the sixteen-year-old prince is very melancholy and withdrawn; isolated from his peers and severed from his expected duties by such heavy bonds imparted at his tender age."

Now that wasn't actually all that far off the mark.

"Married?" Hades repeated, his nose wrinkling up the slightest bit. "Poseidon _married?"_

"Oh, and what a wedge the ancient laws drive between himself and Zeus, younger in years yet crown prince in name. The insolence of youth, the pride which titles bring, and the resentment that is easily bred by the two do force the pair apart. Hardly brothers at all but by name."

Hades twitched, his face twisting as though Persephone's words were a physical assault.

"I cannot go back," Hades murmured, eyes fixed above their heads. "Poseidon and Zeus have always quarreled, they will get over it."

"They miss you," Percy said bluntly, even as Persephone squeeze his hand in warning. "Late the other night, when I was with them, they wanted, needed, the comfort of a brother. They listened to the wind howl and grew sad, especially when Kronos came over."

"They know not who I am," Hades' lips barely moved as he spoke, his words no more than a faint murmur in the air, like smoke rising in the night.

"So?" Percy snorted, "They're your _brothers,_ for gods' sake they're only fifteen and sixteen years old. They need their big brother."

"You do not understand," Hades hissed, his eyes flashing. The room grew colder, the ice above their heads creaking softly as it pulled in on itself, crystals growing tighter in the chill as their master's temper flared.

"I am sure it is nothing we cannot work out," Persephone tried to placate, but Percy's temper got the better of him as he snapped;

"I don't understand how a person could be so cowardly as to abandon their family!"

_"Perseus_."

Percy gagged, Persephone's reprimand cutting off sharply as the temperature around them dropped. For one terrifying second, Percy thought Hades had actually turned the very air around them into ice. But no, instead the temperature had dropped to an unbearable level. His lungs burned, his chest constricting in panic at the agonizing cold. His first instinct was to protect Persephone, the thought flashing lightning quick across his mind a heartbeat after the pained realization. He didn't get to act on the urge, or to throw himself at Hades, as was his second instinct, as the cold retreated as quickly as it came.

Percy gasped for breath, taking large, greedy gulps of air that felt almost burning in their warmth. Next to him, he heard Persephone do the same.

" _You_ — _"_

Percy didn't manage to get anything else out, sputtering as he found himself being hauled unceremoniously out of bed. He fought back, landing a solid kick to Hades' shins before the Snow King bodily tossed him onto the cold floor.

"I agreed to let you come to my castle to speak in private—"

"Stupid, on both of your parts," Percy said from his place on the ground, wincing as it jarred his injuries.

"Hades, stop that he is injured," Persephone said, her eyes wide in alarm as she stood up, an arm reaching out towards Percy.

Hades drew himself back, retreating into the shadows as carefully disinterested eyes watched Persephone race forward to Percy's side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Percy immediately assured her, trying to push her hands away. She was having none of that. She rapted him firmly on the head, scowling.

"Cease that," she said firmly, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him heave himself upright. She ran a soothing hand over his shoulder, checking for any additional injury.

"You could have hurt him," she said stiffly to Hades, eyes tight with disapproval.

"I will not tolerate his insolence in _my_ castle," Hades replied just as stiffly. "If you wish to speak to me, he must leave."

"Like hell—" Percy angrily rejected.

"How will he get down the mountain?" Persephone calmly asked, easily speaking over Percy, "He is injured. I will not allow you to endanger his life any more than we already have."

Hades snorted at that, rolling his eyes a little.

"Cerberus likes him apparently," the Snow King muttered, looking pained. "I'm sure he would be more than happy to escort your . . . _esteemed_ guard down the mountain."

"Wait, the three-headed—? You know what, it doesn't matter because I'm not going anywhere," Percy objected furiously as Persephone tilted her head to the side.

"A moment, please, Prince Hades," Persephone requested softly.

Hades' mouth twisted unpleasantly. "I want him gone," the dramatic prince declared, his icy robes swishing around his ankles as he held his haughty head high and swept from the room.

"What a jackass," Percy grumbled, rubbing his sore side. "I really do see the family resemblance now."

"Hush," Persephone chastised, swatting him lightly upside the head. "You do not understand what is at play here, Perseus."

"Oh, I don't?" Percy asked challengingly, irritated. "Because to me, it looks like you've gone and got yourself locked away with an all-powerful sorcerer with a temper who probably hasn't talk to anything not made of snow in the last eight years or so."

"Perseus," Persephone said sharply. "Cease and listen. I know my actions were reckless, this I know but I do not regret my decision. Don't you _see?_ The Snow King has the power to utterly ruin Arendelle should he so wish, with the snap of his _overly dramatic—"_ here her voice turned slightly scathing and he winced "—fingers. He is dangerous Perseus, to my people and my kingdom. And if I can alleviate that fear then it is my duty as princess to do it. And—let me finish Perseus—"

Percy shut his mouth at her stern voice, his face twitching with the urge to interrupt as she all but glowered at him.

"Think strategically Perseus, think. The Snow King is the lost Prince Hades. Poseidon and Zeus look up to their brother, they idealize the _idea_ of Hades. King Kronos is dangerous and cunning and has always been a concern of my mother's. If we give the young princes their brother back, it could be enough to break Kronos' hold on them. It brings a new player into Weselton's court. It will afford a distraction from us. Hades will be Kronos' new distraction and the brothers will have a new role model to look up to."

"That's not exactly the kind of winning role model they need," Percy huffed, crossing his arms and feeling oddly protective of the young princes.

Persephone looked torn between exasperated fondness and dignified irritation. "I am not trying to cause injury to the young princes, my dearest knight. I do not wish them ill—quite the opposite, in fact, I wish them well. They are young and our neighbors. I wish for them to become strong, favorable allies. I intend them no ill tidings. You did not see the Snow King when we were alone, Perseus. There is a softness in him, a hope and love he wishes to keep hidden behind his cold exterior. I suspect Kronos is to blame for that injustice. You irritate him though, and he retreats behind his icy facade."

" _Or_ he's spent too much time alone on this mountain with no company other than his deranged snow creations and his beloved sloped walls," Percy said crossly, crossing his arms.

"Hush," Persephone bid him again. "I need you to return to my mother and bring her news of my wellbeing. And you need to see a doctor besides, to make sure you are well."

"I'm not leaving you with an unstable sorcerer," Percy declared, clenching his jaw.

Persephone let go of him, spinning around so she stood before him, standing at her full height with her chin held level. "I wish to avoid conflict Percy, both between yourself and I, and Arendelle and the Snow King. Prince Hades wants you not in his castle. Now you can either do as I ask and support your princess, or betray me and spread your ill-conceived hate and temper."

"Ill-conceived hate and temper," Percy repeated, stung. Her words cut deeper than Alecto's whip, slicing right through the heart of him.

Persephone's face wavered, her lip trembled a bit before her entire face smoothed out, the perfect mask of a princess. "Yes. It is up to you."

"That's not fair," Percy said, his throat constricting. "That's not fair 'Seph and you know it."

"Princess Persephone," she corrected softly and Percy flinched as though she slapped him. He stared at her hardened face, searching in disbelief to get passed this terrible cold mask.

"Princess Persephone," he repeated, feeling sick. Persephone's face broke a little but she made no move as he shook his head and took a step towards her.

"It's not safe here Princess," he choked out.

"Make your choice," Persephone's lips barely moved.

"I would never betray you," Percy said, feeling like his heart was breaking in two. "'Seph, come on now, stop it. You know this is crazy, this is a _bad idea._ "

"He's ready to leave," Persephone called, not looking at him.

"'Seph," Percy repeated as the door opened, his voice breathless and desperate. "'Sephone look at me."

She didn't. She ducked her head low and brushed passed Hades, who stood immobile in the doorway.

"Make sure he gets safely back to Arendelle please," she whispered as she left.

Percy couldn't make his mouth work as Persephone disappeared, her beautiful hair swishing out of sight as she vanished down the black hall. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach, all the air gone from his lungs. Hades' face wasn't exactly soft when he stepped forward, but it wasn't the angry, hardened mask it was earlier. If anything, Percy almost thought the curator of that lifeless season looked borderline sympathetic.

Whatever.

"The door is this way," Hades said, his voice unreadable as cold, calculating eyes burned into Percy's head before the Snow King turned on his heels and led the way.

Percy briefly considered rebelling, but he didn't have any weapons or his full strength and Hades was the _Snow King._ That wouldn't end well for anybody so Percy just silently followed the former prince down the dark, frigid hallways.

"Cerberus will take you down the mountain," Hades said, his voice echoing around the high ceilings as they walked across a large, totally barren ballroom.

It was depressing, Percy thought idly, glancing around the utterly desolate room. A pale and ghostly imitation of a palace. The sound of their footsteps were lost to the sheer size and emptiness of it all. Eyes turning back to Hades, Percy noticed there wasn't a front door in sight, just a giant expanse of smooth ice. As they drew closer to the opposite wall, Hades held his hand out and the ice dissolved before their very eyes.

"Suppose you don't get many door-to-door salesmen up here," Percy asked dully. "Not with a door like that."

Hades just stared at him.

"I mean, it's not like palaces get door-to-door salesmen anyway," Percy continued, staring out at the frozen lake. Shards of glass fluttered in the wind, scraping against the dark surface.

"Don't hurt her," Percy said tiredly, turning to face Hades.

The Snow King, former prince of Weselton, Hades or whoever the hell he was now, blinked at him.

"I might not agree with her but she's _my princess_ and my—" Percy floundered for a moment "—my friend. So, please."

"You're going to get your queen's army," Hades said, his face unreadable.

"I don't know," Percy admitted, the words _betray, ill-conceived hate and temper_ echoing in his head. "I really don't know. I should."

"I will not harm her," Hades said.

Percy squinted suspiciously at him in the darkness. The man's face was as cold and unreadable as always. Who knew what he was really feeling? Was there some hidden hope behind those dead eyes? Was he really just some lonely guy, forced out of his own kingdom by a vengeful father? Percy didn't know. His head hurt.

"I don't know if I believe you," Percy said and one perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose on Hades' face. "But maybe all of this is over my stupid, peasant head. Don't really know much I guess."

Hades' face twitched, an odd shiver running over it. He opened his mouth but just then the ground shook, the shards of ice on the pond's surface rattling as Cerberus bounded across its surface. The giant snow dog came to a skittering halt next to the palace, three tongues lobbing out as six eyes excitedly stared down at the men below.

"Cerberus," Hades murmured, looking the tiniest bit alarmed.

"He was like that when I left him," Percy felt compelled to point out. "Like I said, you need to play with him more."

Cerberus gave a happy bark, all three heads creating a great cacophony that shook Percy to the very core. Cerberus' middle head leaned down, his great tail thumping against the ground as one colossal snow tongue ran over Percy's face.

"Hey!" Percy cried, startled. The force of the excited puppy kisses almost knocked him backward, Percy's arms windmilling as he barely managed to keep upright.

"Cerberus," Hades said sharply and the great dog pulled back, snowy tongues still hanging out.

_At least he doesn't leave saliva behind_ , Percy thought, smiling weakly at the excited snow beast. Hades was staring at Cerberus with dark and suspicious eyes.

"He'll take you safely down the mountain," Hades said slowly.

Cerberus barked in excitement, leaning down so his heads were level with Percy, his tail still thumping erratically against the ground as he tried to nuzzle into Percy. Percy stumbled a little at the force, reaching out to pat the excited creature in an effort to calm him down.

"Good boy, good—" he placated, scratching behind one giant ear and trying to keep his balance.

Cerberus barked and that had Percy stumbling again. The three-headed snow dog didn't seem bothered. To Percy's alarm, one of his great mouths opened and Percy only had a brief moment of abject horror before snow teeth were gently tugging at his clothes and oh god—

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed in alarm as his feet left the ground. The world spun sickeningly and then _plop_ , he was on Cerberus' back, blinking down at Hades.

"Bring him down safely," the Snow King said passively and Cerberus gave another excited bark before lurching backward.

Percy only had a second to realize what was happening, eyes wide as he tried desperately to hold on, tightening his legs around Cerberus and leaning down to bury his face in the great white flank as Cerberus took off across the lake. Wind whipping against his face, cold and harsh, Percy forced himself to look back. Hades stood in the gaping doorway, a solitary figure in an otherwise empty hall. Emotions rolled uncertainly inside Percy. What was the Snow King up to? Should Percy have fought harder to stay? Should he bring Demeter's army up the mountain?

The word _betray_ ran through Percy's mind again and he felt sick. He let his head fall on Cerberus' back as the great creature bound across the mountain, watching as the castle grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Hey Cerberus," Percy called over the whistling of the wind. "Think you could slow it down a little buddy?"

One of the heads swiveled around, pure white tongue hanging out. The pounding grew softer, the world slowing as Cerberus reduced his giant pace.

"Thanks, bud," Percy said, patting the cold back.

He looked over his shoulder again; the ice castle wasn't even visible now. His throat constricted and for a moment he wanted to beg Cerberus to turn around, to head back up to the castle. Persephone would change her mind, she _had_ to. She knew Percy best, she would understand.

"How could she even _say_ that?" Percy asked, the words tearing painfully from his throat.

Cerberus' left head whined softly, trying to reach around to lick Percy. Percy looked at his earnest, puppy dog like face.

"I don't know what to do," Percy admitted. "I don't trust your master, no offense."

Cerberus didn't look particularly offended, the left head's tongue still trying to reach Percy.

"I mean, even if he _is,_ I don't know, _good willed_ or whatever Persephone might think, he's still a powerful sorcerer who has lived alone for years. And she's the _princess_ and—"

"And she usually knows what she's doing," Percy countered himself, letting his head fall onto Cerberus' cold shoulder. "She's a great strategizer and planner and she didn't _know_ Hades was going to whisk her off to his super-secret castle to talk. And I guess he hadn't hurt her in the time it took me to get there? And he didn't hurt me I guess, he kinda helped rescue me actually. I mean, you and Alecto were just trying to protect your home, although the level of violence was probably unnecessary."

Cerberus whined pathetically and Percy yelped in surprise as the snow dog suddenly sat down, causing Percy to fall backward as his sitting place was suddenly vertical. Cerberus caught him, the middle head's teeth gently catching the back of Percy's shirt and bringing him around to land on the giant dog's paws. Cerberus whined again, all three heads leaning down to lick Percy. Percy sputtered, holding his hands up to try and shield his face as Cerberus whined and licked him, the great snow dog curling around the small human. Percy peeked out from behind his hands, realizing Cerberus had completely curled around him, sheltering Percy from the world. There was a head covering the entire lower half of his body, one protectively hovering over his head and another curled against his back.

"Oh, um," Percy said intelligently. Cerberus whined and the sound literally shook Percy.

"There, there, boy," Percy muttered, patting the head draped over his lap. "It's okay, I forgive you."

The head on his lap made a low noise, nuzzling Percy's torso.

"Yeah bud, it's okay," Percy repeated, scratching behind an ear almost as big as his entire face. "There, there, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"I just don't know what to do," Percy moaned, leaning back against the head behind him. "I mean, would it be betraying Persephone to tell the queen I don't think her idea's safe? Would it be betraying the _queen_ not to? Princess Hera trusts me to return with Persephone and yet here I am, princess-less."

His injured leg hurt and Cerberus' weight wasn't really helping. Percy blew out a long breath, closing his eyes. The image of Persephone, her face closed off and mouthing _betrayer_ flashed in his mind and he grimaced, opening them.

"Not fair," he complained again. "That wasn't _fair._ "

He wanted to get angry, because how dare she? But he just felt tired and sick, his stomach in knots. They laid there for a while, Cerberus' bulk protecting Percy from the snow and cold as they rested. Percy had almost drifted to sleep, his eyes and heart heavy, when there was a low noise. Percy's eyes snapped open at once, his hand going to his side, fingers digging into an empty belt, before he remembered his sword was lost.

One of Cerberus' heads rose but the great dog didn't seem alarmed. In fact, his tail gave one quick little thump in greeting.

"Who's there?" Percy asked warily and the last two of Cerberus' heads moved aside so he could see.

The ice demon, Alecto, stood before them. Percy reacted immediately, scrambling to his feet in alarm, eyes darting around.

"Peace," Alecto croaked, holding her talon-like hands up. "Calm yourself, human."

"Why should I, you tried to kill me," Percy scoffed as Cerberus whined in confusion.

Alecto shrugged, her icy wings crinkling and reflecting little glimmers of the rising sun. "Yeah, but that's my job. Don't take it personally. Besides, you're the first human to best me in a long time."

She didn't look too happy about that, her face twisting, but the ice whip stayed curled up at her side and not unraveled in her hand so maybe she wasn't too angry. Percy still eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I want what's best for my lord," Alecto declared.

Percy waited for more, but the snow demon just stared avidly at him.

"Okay, that's . . . nice?" Percy finally said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Alecto scowled in displeasure, actually hissing at him. "Foolish human," she snarled. "He is my lord, like Persephone is your princess. We want what's best for them."

"Okay," Percy said, his heart constricting at the reminder of Persephone. "What about it?"

Alecto's face hardened and for a moment, she almost appeared uncertain. "My lord is lonely," she said slowly, carefully. "Humans are not meant to be alone and our lord has been alone for far too long. He brought the human princess up to his palace to talk because he is lonely."

"That's . . . " Percy floundered, unsure what to say or what the purpose of this conversation was. "Okay."

"He does not wish to hurt her, but he will have a hard time letting her go," Alecto continued. "She is the first human to willingly come to him in years. You are the second, although your reactions were less than favorable."

She gave him a cold look, like assuming Hades kidnapped Persephone when she disappeared out of _thin air in a cloud of snow_ was an unreasonable assumption or something. Percy crossed his arms.

"So what? You want me to leave her with him?" Percy asked harshly, his own face hardening.

"No," Alecto looked pained. "I want you to get him to go _with_ her."

"What?" Percy said in confusion, not following.

"If my lord is this _Hades_ ," she repeated the name like it was unpleasant, her nose wrinkling. "Then he has brothers yes? A family, a place with humans. He needs that. Or at least, he needs to stay with the princess who makes him smile."

Something burned darkly in Percy's breast at that thought. He pictured Hades and Persephone up in the ice castle, his princess leaning forward with that soft and kind look on her face, beautiful curls framing her face . . . and he realized it was jealousy. He viciously shoved the emotion away, disgusted with himself. Persephone wasn't _his_ and even if she were, jealousy was unbecoming. Or something like that, Demeter was always telling Hera that at least.

"Don't bring an army," Alecto said, the wind hollowing alongside her words, the snow swirling about her ankles. "How can you bring an army against someone who's only ever been wronged and doesn't know how to fix the empty, lonely shell his life has become?"

Before Percy could even begin to respond to that, what _wrongs,_ the ice demon was gone, a mound of swirling snow in her place. Percy looked up at Cerberus.

"I don't suppose you know what that was about do you?" Percy asked tiredly. Cerberus licked his face in reply.

The sun had just begun to really rise in the sky, high enough to cast the world in warm yellows and oranges, when Cerberus set him down at the foot of the mountain. Percy blankly stared out across Arendelle. Queen Demeter would be gathering an army by now. He wondered if Kronos and his sons had left.

"Thanks for the ride down Cerberus," Percy said, turning to the great dog.

Cerberus happily barked, leaning down so all three heads could nuzzle against their favorite new human.

"I'll bring a ball or something next time okay?" Percy found himself saying, petting whatever head was closest.

Next time, Percy thought, shaking his head. Would there be a next time? Percy stared at the bright-eyed snow dog. If Queen Demeter did bring her army, would they fight Cerberus? Could he be hurt or like Alecto would he just vanish and reform? Percy didn't like the feeling the thought gave him as he rubbed Cerberus' nose.

"Go back to your master," Percy told him softly, stepping away.

Cerberus whined, eyes sad, but dutifully backed up. With one last sad look over his shoulder, Cerberus turned and began lumbering up the mountain. Percy watched him for a moment, as his hide blurred into the white of the mountain and then disappeared entirely. Percy watched the mountain for a moment longer, as if he could discern Cerberus from the rest of the snow as he climbed. Throat tight and still not sure what he was going to do, Percy slowly pivoted around and set off for the castle. He would figure it out on the way.

It wasn't nearly as cold on the ground as it was on the mountain, but it was still winter and Percy shivered, wrapping his good arm around himself as he made a beeline for Queen Demeter's castle. The nearest town came into sight, the one where they met the foreign family, gods, only the night before. Percy's gut told him that Hera was still there. She wouldn't have left, she would want to be close in case there was any news or if Percy returned. She wouldn't leave them. Cradling his injured arm close, it had started to throb now that he was moving on his own, Percy headed for the town. His mind was oddly blank and he thought he probably should try to figure out what he was going to say to Hera, but he was too tired. He ducked his head and slipped through the town, avoiding villagers as they started to get up and go about their day, blissfully unaware of the danger hanging over their heads.

Percy spotted one of Princess Hera's guards and headed for him.

"Percy," the guards said, his face listening up, "thank the gods we were beginning to—where's the princess?"

"Where's Hera," Percy asked, avoiding the questions. "I need to see Princes Hera."

The guard looked horrified. "Where is Princess Persephone, is she okay? Why haven't you—"

"Percy?"

Poseidon emerged from inside the building the guard stood outside of, his brow furrowed. His eyes widened when he took in Percy's injuries.

"You're hurt," the young prince said, trying to shoulder his way passed the guard, one arm reached out towards Percy.

"Prince Poseidon please," the guard said, trying to push him back inside. "This is Arendelle business, go back inside, I am merely here to guard you until—"

"He's hurt and you're ignoring his injuries," Poseidon interrupted firmly, his voice and face absolute as he shoved the guard aside. "Get a doctor and get out of my way. I daresay Princess Hera shan't be pleased if she returns to find her guard neglected."

"Hera's not here?" Percy repeated, his stomach dropping as Poseidon tried to pry his arm away from his chest, Hera's guard reluctantly backing up. "Where is she?"

"Just uptown, to meet a messenger, she should be back soon," Poseidon muttered, still trying to gain access to Percy's injuries. "What happened, are you seriously hurt?"

"What, oh no this is nothing," Percy dismissed and as the prince pulled back to frown at him, Percy couldn't help but stare.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the similarities between Hades and Poseidon until Persephone pointed them out. Staring at Poseidon now, they were glaringly obviously. The same facial structure, the same nose, the—

"Your brother," Percy blurted out without thinking. "How much do you remember about him?"

Poseidon froze, his hand hovering over Percy's injured shoulder. "Less and less as time passes," Poseidon admitted. "I was only eight when he . . . "

"When he what?" Percy pressed, knowing that he should probably (definitely) leave it alone but unable to stop picking at the scab. What did Alecto mean by _wrongs,_ what could have happened that would make Hades leave his younger brothers behind?

"Died," Poseidon said, pulling away with a scowl.

"But that's not true is it?" Percy asked softly, staring at the young prince. Poseidon's face twitched, his jaw clenching. Something almost like a shadow fell over his face, a sheen not unlike the mask Hades put on in his esteemed castle.

"What do you remember Poseidon?" Percy asked gently.

"What is this? Ah, the princess' guard has gone and injured himself has he?"

Kronos stepped out of the building, smiling cruelly down at Percy. Poseidon stiffened right way, his fingers painfully curling around Percy's injured shoulder as his face closed off. Percy hated it. He hated that blank look, the obvious fear and ingrained diminished self-worth it spoke of. In that moment, he didn't care about Hades or Alecto or whatever goodness Persephone might have seen in the Snow King. He only cared about this kid prince and his brother, left to the cruel devices of the tyrant king.

"What did you do?" Percy wondered aloud, "That made Hades leave?"

The smile vanished from Kronos' face and Percy felt a stab of satisfaction that he managed to surprise the cruel king. Poseidon's brow furrowed at his father's change in demeanor.

"Prince Hades died," Kronos smoothly correctly, a new, predatorial smile in place.

"Not that day he didn't," Percy disagreed. "That's not why he left."

"Percy," Poseidon murmured, head bowed as he shot Percy a warning look.

"No," Percy said, growing angry. "No, I won't shut up. What happened to Prince Hades? He just disappeared one night and everybody wrote him off as dead? What did you do to him Kronos?"

"Hades _died,"_ Kronos snarled, taking a threatening step forward, "I wanted to keep the manner of his death _discreet_ because he was a prince. Cease your conspiracy, delusional knight."

"He said he was sorry."

They all looked up at the new voice. Zeus stood in the doorway, staring up at his father with something like a dawning realization creeping over his face. The rising sun cast a pink glow across his face, gold shining in his hair as clear eyes stared at his father.

"The night before he was gone. Hades said he was sorry and that this was safer for Poseidon and me. I thought . . . I thought maybe he was sick, in the head or in the body but . . ."

"Dad what did you do?" Zeus whispered, his round face tilting to the side. "What did you do to Hades?"

"Zeus, cease this nonsense, your brother is dead," Kronos cajoled, taking a step towards his youngest son. "You're misremembering words from eight years past."

"No, I'm not," Zeus said firmly, jaw clenched and fists shaking at his side. He took a bold step forward, towards his father."You don't forget the last words the person who loves you best tells you."

"Zeus—"

"I always thought, Hades wouldn't leave us, not unless he had too," Zeus interrupted. "And then . . . and then you didn't even care when he was gone. You pretended like he never even existed. And then you married Poseidon off and I was all alone. What are you doing? What have you done?"

"Inside," Kronos said testily, grabbing Zeus roughly by the shoulder and dragging him back inside the building. "Poseidon, come."

Poseidon's face turned white. He took half a step forward, eyes trained fearfully on Zeus. Percy wasn't having any of that.

"You can't go dragging him like that," Percy objected, slipping inside behind the enraged king, putting a hand on Poseidon's shoulder in silent warning for the prince to stay back. "Stop that Kronos, you're hurting him."

Kronos turned smoldering eyes on the guard, but Percy stood his ground, steadily meeting the king's gaze.

"Let him go," Percy said slowly.

"You," Kronos hissed angrily, eyes angry slits in his dark face,"don't you have a princess to rescue I heard—"

Kronos trailed off suddenly, lifted his head to stare up at the mountain just visible behind Percy, its lone figure barely noticeable through the half-closed doors. He looked at Percy then back at the mountain.

"You've been up the mountain already," Kronos said slowly.

"Yes," Percy said, confused, then, at the alarmed look that crossed Kronos' face, had a sudden epiphany.

"You knew," Percy realized, "You _knew_ who he was."

" _You_ were supposed to send an army," Kronos hissed in reply, eyes narrowing furiously. "You weren't supposed to _talk_ to him. Your foolish queen wouldn't even investigate the so-called _Snow King—"_ Kronos spat the words out "—when he appeared eight years ago. She should have intervened then, ended the threat before it could endanger her people. But no, Arendelle can never do anything right it seems. Not even when their princess is taken."

Percy didn't understand, but he wasn't liking where this was going.

"What's he talking about?" Zeus demanded, trying to break his father's grip on his arm and he looked from Percy to the mountain. "What are you talking about?"

"Let Zeus go," Percy said as Kronos' fingers dug into the young prince's arm. He stepped forward, if Kronos was willing to kill one son Percy really didn't want Zeus anywhere near him, and suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a sword.

Percy blinked at the dangerously sparkling tip of Kronos' sword as Poseidon and Zeus both protested in the background.

"I don't know what you did," Percy said slowly. Up close now, he could see the panic and desperation in Kronos' dark eyes. Percy raised his hands slowly.

"And I don't care. It doesn't matter, it's in the past, just . . . just let Zeus go," Percy tried to reason, slowly reaching one arm out towards the youngest prince.

"He's supposed to be dead," Kronos snarled. "Why must you go poking your nose where it doesn't belong? What did he tell you?"

_A whole lot of nothing, I just got some vague hints from his snow demon_ , Percy thought, only slightly hysterically.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy tried again.

" _The Snow King,_ " Kronos snarled, the tip of his sword scraping against Percy's neck, drawing small droplets of blood.

Zeus stared at Percy's neck in horror, his eyes wide.

"Hades is alive," Zeus whispered and Percy really wanted to tell him to shut up. He regretted bringing anything up in the first place, why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut? Stupid head for getting all upset over Persephone when there clearly was something much larger at work here. He should have gone straight to Hera.

"What?" Kronos asked, his voice colder than anything Hades could ever dream of conjuring up.

"Hades is the Snow King," Zeus whispered, eyes on the mountain.

The room was so quiet Percy could hear the gentle swish of Kronos' ropes as he turned, painstakingly slow, to face the youngest prince. Zeus' eyes were bright but determined as he stared at his father. There was no fear in his face, instead cold outrage burned in his eyes as he drew himself up to his full height.

"He used to do magic tricks, frost on the windows, snowmen in the yard," Zeus said, his voice getting stronger and louder. "We thought they were just tricks, but they weren't, were they?"

"Cease," Kronos' lips barely moved, holding himself perfectly still.

"You were afraid of him, of what he could do," Zeus said, eyes flashing. "Because you knew he was more powerful than you. What did you do? Did you tell him to leave? Did you tell him you'd kill us if he didn't leave? Did you tell him _he'd_ kill us if he didn't leave?"

"Hold your tongue."

The sword at Percy's throat was shaking ever so slightly, cutting shallowly into the skin.

"I thought it was just the fantasy of my own mind," Zeus said. "Conjuring up false memories to glorifying my lost brother, but they're true. I remember that now. Hades was always special. Poseidon remembers too."

Poseidon hadn't said anything but out of the corner of his eye, he could see the green eyed prince staring at his father, his face stony.

"Hades would never have left us," Poseidon said. "Not on his own."

"Hades was _dangerous,"_ Kronos snarled, his entire body trembling with rage at the united front his sons' put on.

"Hades was dangerous to _you_ ," Zeus snarled in returned.

"Hades was dangerous to the _throne._ He thought he could usurp me but I knew better! Princes are the bane of kingdoms, woe be he who has sons," Kronos snarled. "They turn on their fathers and destroy all they have created for their own selfish—"

The sword left Percy's throat, the harsh silver cutting towards Zeus and—" _Zeus!"_ Poseidon cried, reaching forward—Percy didn't hesitate. He threw himself forward, putting his forearm up to ward off the attack. The sword sliced through the arm like it was nothing as Percy shoved the young prince out of the way. Poseidon caught Zeus, dragging his startled brother backward as Kronos practically _roared_ and swung the sword again.

_You don't have any weapons, they aren't even_ your _princes and you're attacking a goddamn king,_ Percy thought, semi-hysterically as he threw himself at Kronos, ducking below the swing. Kronos was expecting that as he stepped back, swiping his sword at Percy's feet. _This isn't going to end well for you._

"Go," Percy shouted at the princes, blocking Kronos' path as he tried to follow the fleeing princes.

Percy knew he was in trouble. His arm ached, his leg hurt, he was weaponless and if Westelton was anything like Arendelle, then Kronos was a well-trained swordsman. Oh yeah, and his forearm was also split open, he remembered, staring at the bloody appendage. He almost forgot about that.

"You really don't want to do this!" Percy tried to reason, lurching for the king's sword hand.

"I will _not_ be usurped," Kronos snarled, easily sidestepping Percy and bringing the butt of his sword down sharply on Percy's spine.

Percy yelped in pain, falling to his knees. His vision went kind of funny, his body protesting. _You never gave yourself time to recover_ it seemed to scream.

"And you are starting to really bother me," Kronos said, his voice oddly calm as he swung the sword at Percy's head.

Percy threw himself at the king's knees. Kronos didn't fall as Percy wanted him to but he did stumble back and Percy took advantage of the moment to try and disarm the king. His fingers were slick with his own blood and Kronos only had to kick Percy to send the guard skidding away. Percy's head bashed against the floor and he cursed, flipping around. He felt dizzy, his head spun.

_You already lost a lot of blood this morning!_ A very Persephone-like voice screamed in his head, _you're in no condition to fight!_

Boy, was he feeling that, Percy thought, shaking his head. Kronos didn't give him any more time to entertain the train of thought. Actually, rather insultingly, the king was striding towards the door. Which. Okay, maybe Percy wasn't at his _best_ right now (he was operating at like, maybe, ten percent of his usual strength) but that was insulting.

_The princes,_ Percy reminded himself, forcing himself to his feet. His leg protested (actually, that maybe have been his whole body). God, there was so much blood, covering his arm, painting his torso and legs red. His vision blurred, the world hazy and tilting.

"Hades will _ruin you,_ " Percy shouted, desperate to keep the king's attention. "I don't know what you did to keep him away all these years but do you think he'll stay away once he's learned you tried to _kill_ his brothers?"

Kronos seemed to hesitate.

"You were right to fear him! You think you stand a chance against the _Snow King?_ He won't even have to lift a finger. You're _nothing_ compared to him, no better than a _peasant._ "

That got Kronos' attention. He froze in the doorway, sword in hand. When he turned around, Percy thought he could see the power that swirled in Hades' eyes in those of his father. Kronos slowly walked back to where Percy stood on trembling legs, stubbornly holding his chin up high.

_The princes have to be safe by now,_ Percy thought as he steadily met Kronos' gaze. _Gods, Hades you better not screw it up this time. I will be pissed if I die for you to continue avoiding your responsibilities._

"I am the _king,_ " Kronos snarled, prowling right up into Percy's space. "And none shall ever surpass me, _peasant._ "

_Struck a nerve there,_ Percy thought, letting his lips twist sardonically. Well if he was going to die, he might as well piss Kronos off while he was at it.

"You're no better than a _gnat_ ," Percy taunted, his voice raspy and blood thick on his tongue.

Kronos' mouth twisted in fury as he raised his sword. Percy refused to close his eyes, his legs giving out as he fell to his knees but stubbornly holding the king's gaze. If he was going to die, Kronos was going to have to look him in the eye; Percy Jackson was no coward. As Kronos brought his sword down, Percy could have sworn he heard someone screaming his name. Silver flashed and then—

Kronos crumbled to the floor.

Percy blinked in mild surprise, staring at the fallen king. The sword clanged loudly as it bounced against the floor, light reflecting off its bright surface.

"Percy!"

Oh, someone _was_ calling his name. Persephone was suddenly kneeling before him, dropping a sword—hey that was _his_ sword—on the floor as she anxiously reached for his bleeding arm. Her face was kinda fuzzy, out of focus.

"Did you just stab the king of Weselton?" Percy asked, his brain struggling to understand what was happening.

"Oh god, there's so much blood, _Hades_ —"

And then the Snow King himself was stepping forward, oddly enough shrouded by bright light from the open door. He stepped forward, head high, eyes on his father. Kronos groaned—oh so not dead then—and Hades came to a halt at his father's side, tilting his head dispassionately to the side before putting his foot on the king's shoulder. Kronos groaned again, blinking up at his grown son.

"You tried to kill them," Hades said, his voice terrifyingly emotionless.

Kronos stared up at Hades, chest heaving.

"Gnat," Percy repeated, black dots crowding in his vision.

There was real fear in Kronos' eyes as the room around them grew cold. Percy felt it only distantly, Persephone was basically hugging him now as she messed with his arm and she was rather warm, but from the look of abject terror on Kronos' face he had the feeling the king was feeling most of the cold. He doubled over, clawing at his throat. Percy idly wondered if it was anything like what he felt at the ice palace when Hades lost his temper. Did Kronos feel like the very air he breathed was ice? Was it burning his lungs?

"You promised to never touch them," Hades said, his voice just as horrifyingly emotionless. "You should have kept that promise."

The king of Weselton violently convulsed . . . and then stopped moving altogether. A blue-tinged hand fell away from his throat and the king moved no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead!


	4. Thawed

Percy was getting real tired of passing out from blood loss. Although, at least this time he woke up to the grand, low-ceiled infirmary of Queen Demeter's palace and not the esteemed sloping ceilings of Hades' ice castle. Percy blearily blinked at the painted ceiling, beautiful golden trees stretching their limbs up towards an endless purple sky. Hm. Maybe the artist had never stepped outside before.

"You are awake."

Percy turned his head to stare wide-eyed at the visitor beside his bed. Queen Demeter smiled kindly at him, her warm, open face a, albeit it confusing, balm on his soul.

"My queen," he croaked in respectful confusion. Queen Demeter's eyes crinkled with fondness.

"My fair knight," she greeted warmly. "Welcome back."

Percy blinked up at her. "My queen," he repeated rather stupidly.

Queen Demeter's eyes sparkled as her smile widened. "You gave Persephone quite a scare, brave knight. Twice, apparently. Fear not, though your body is indeed weakened it shall make a full recovery. You will have a jagged scar on your arm but that is the extent of the longevity of these days."

"Oh," Percy said, still not really understanding. "Okay."

He continued to stare at the queen, sitting regally at his bedside, dressed in her rich, royal clothes. _What a weird few days_ , Percy thought. Maybe he was still dreaming.

"The princes!" He remembered suddenly, trying to sit up.

Queen Demeter was faster, her pale but strong arm coming out to firmly press him back into the bed. He flailed a little, noting for the first time how tired he felt and how his body dully ached.

"Persephone! Persephone is she—"

He cut himself off sharply there, his mind working sluggishly. The word _betray_ ran through his head. Queen Demeter mentioned Persephone, didn't she? Percy recalled the vague image of his dearest friend standing over him, her warmth pressing against him. Was that real or a delusion?

"My daughter is safe, dear knight, calm yourself," Queen Demeter soothed, hand still firmly pressed against his chest. "And the young princes of Weselton are also hale and whole. All thanks to you, so they three tell me."

"Oh," Percy said, finally relaxing.

His mind spun dully. It was good the princes were safe, but that just left him with the nauseating fear of Persephone and their friendship. Oh god, he didn't know what he'd do if Persephone hated him. He would do anything to just have her friendship, any other desires be damned.

"Perse—I mean, Princess Persephone—"

"My daughter and my sister brought you to the village doctor," the queen kindly explained, straightening out the blanket draped over him. Her hand took a detour and brushed back some sweaty hair from his forehead and Percy made a vague noise of protest. His queen shouldn't be—she tapped him gently on the nose.

"Hush," she said fondly. "It is well. A queen must care for her people, even more so for those who are wholly loyal to her and her line. You have always served us so well, dear knight, and I will be forever in your debt. How forever grateful I shall be for that day all those years passed when first you came to us."

"Now, where was I?" The queen mused, sitting back in her seat. "Ah yes. The doctor stopped the bleeding and they brought you up to the palace once it was declared the journey would not aggravate your injuries. The young princes accompanied them after the . . . passing of the late king of Weselton."

Queen Demeter pursed her lips here. "And with them came the one we call the Snow King."

_Hades._

"Although, the young princes called him by another."

"Hades," Percy croaked.

"Indeed, that is what I am told," Queen Demeter agreed with a gentle incline of her head. "I have also been told by my humble and fool hearted, however good-willed, daughter of the manner in which these hours of last have come to pass."

"Oh," Percy said, blinking up at her. "She did?" Then, "What did she say?"

"Indeed, what did she say," Queen Demeter hummed thoughtfully, smiling benignly down at him. "That is for her to say I believe, not I. Know that all is well and you have done us all a great service. Now, rest."

With dignity and grace, Queen Demeter got to her feet, still smiling kindly at him. "I do believe my daughter anxiously waits outside your door. If you should feel up to it, I imagine she would like to enter in."

Percy hesitated, torn. Part of him wanted to jump right up and say _yes of course_ because why _wouldn't_ he want to see Persephone, his princess and oldest friend? _Because of the ice castle_ , a snide voice reminded him and Percy grimaced. Queen Demeter waited for his reply, her face open and kind.

"Yes," Percy finally croaked out, his head spinning.

Queen Demeter inclined her head, the crown atop her head shimmering in the sunlight, before curling one hand around the infirmary door. Percy's throat clenched and he licked his lips. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he internally scolded as the door swung open and . . . and two boys stumbled inside. Zeus and Poseidon sheepishly looked up at Queen Demeter, whose face twisted in exasperation and mild amusement. Half a smile curled up her face, eyebrows raising.

"I daresay you two are not my daughter," she said evenly as the princes scrambled back to their feet. "Rather a pair of eavesdroppers it would seem."

"Sorry Queen Demeter," Zeus said immediately and Poseidon elbowed him before both brothers fell into a slightly awkward bow.

"Indeed?" Queen Demeter asked, peering out into the hallway. "And where, dear young princes whom I have allowed to recover in my own palace and home, is my daughter?"

Both princes winced, sneaking angry looks at each other. They not-so-subtly elbowed each other back and forth before Zeus blurted out, "She left to use the washroom. We were merely keeping her place outside the good guard's sick bed until she returned."

"How very noble and considerate of you," Queen Demeter said dryly, looking over her shoulder at Percy with the patience of a saint. "Would you like the kind and thoughtful princes to keep you company until my daughter returns?"

Zeus and Poseidon stared avidly at him. Zeus twitched a little, Poseidon shuffling his feet. They looked anxious and perhaps a tad desperate. Percy took pity on them.

"Sure, why not?" He relented and grins split both of their faces.

They tried to duck into the infirmary with little noises of excitement but Queen Demeter smoothly stretched her arm over the doorway. The princes pulled themselves up short, Zeus colliding with Poseidon's back as they came to a stumbling halt.

"He is on the mend," the queen reminded them firmly. "Be gentle and do not cause him to exert himself. I shall be most cross if you do."

"Promise to behave," Poseidon said smoothly.

"We would not even dream of it, Your Highness," Zeus agreed with a bow.

 _Little shits,_ Percy thought fondly as his queen pulled back, allowing the young princes to stumble into his room. They made an obvious effort to control themselves, taking slow, measured steps across the room to Percy's side. Queen Demeter shook her head, smiling warmly. She met Percy's eyes and he gave a small nod. Understanding, his most benevolent queen stepped outside the infirmary, closing the door softly behind her royal robes. Percy caught sight of something dark and glimmering right before the door swung shut and he tried to tilt his head to the side to get a better look but the door closed. The princes were on him the next second, pulling chairs up to his bed and demanding his attention.

"You saved our lives," Zeus said, his voice louder than the queen's. It filled the infirmary, leaving Percy no room to dwell on his fears as he turned to the prince.

"Kinda put them in danger too, Kronos wouldn't have gone all berserk if I kept my stupid mouth shut," Percy couldn't help but point out with a raised eyebrow. Both princes rolled their eyes, Zeus waving a hand dismissively.

"If he had not lashed out yesterday, it would have occurred sometime in the future and we would not have learned the truth, or had you there to protect us," Zeus insisted.

"Well, you do have your _own_ guards—"

"They would have done nothing," Poseidon snorted. "They are loyal to the king, not the kid princes. Hades fired most of them last night, drove them away when they started shouting about treason and whatnot."

"Kind of _was_ treason," Percy felt compelled to point out. "He _was_ the king. But you two are princes so by trying to kill does that mean Kronos committed treason?"

"Your head is a strange place," Zeus declared. "All that matters is that the throne is secure in my brothers and me, thanks to you."

"Right, gotcha," Percy said, nodding.

He wondered which prince 'secured' the throne. Zeus, the crowned prince? Poseidon, the rejected crowned prince? Or Hades, the first born? That honestly sounded like a civil war waiting to happen.

His thoughts must have shown on his face. Poseidon laughed, turning to his brother with a sly grin, "He's worried about conflict between us three brothers."

"I'd win," Zeus said immediately, regally drawing himself up and puffing out his chest.

Poseidon snorted, whacking the younger prince on the back and causing Zeus to sharply exhale, losing his dramatic pose, "Oh, with what? That pretty little oddly shaped blue sword you like so much? Hardly likely—"

"Hades is literally a sorcerer why are you even debating this?" Percy asked loudly before an argument could start. The brothers made faces at each other before turning oddly seriously eyes back to Percy.

"I don't want the throne," Poseidon said seriously, his eyes clear and truthful. "I am a free spirit, kinghood is not for me. Being a prince suits me just fine."

"I am still Crowned Prince," Zeus said slowly, trying each word out carefully. "Hades will coach me until I am ready to assume the throne. We have decided that this would be for the best. Poseidon does not desire kinghood and I have been preparing for it. Hades, for all that he is older and wiser—" Percy wrinkled his nose a little at that "—has been away for a long time. He doesn't remember _how_ to be around people, much less rule a country. His court days are over, we are afraid. He will help us, guide us, but he wants not the throne."

Percy nodded slowly, taking in Zeus' words. That made sense, he thought. He carefully eyed the youngest son of Kronos, sitting purposefully at his bedside. Zeus' young eyes were clear, his back straight and head held high.

"You'll make a fair king one day," Percy decided and a grin split the young prince's face right in two. At his side, Poseidon gave a little huff.

"Shut up," Percy told him good-naturedly and the green eyed prince drew himself up, nose upturned in mock offense.

"You shan't speak to me like that, I am a prince," he said with mock haughtiness. Percy reached up and bopped him right on the nose, ignoring the uncomfortable twinges it sent down his arm.

"Shut up, you'll like five," Percy said, grinning, and Zeus laughed.

Both princes fell silent after that, their mirth fading as they glanced at each other. They stared at one another for a long moment before turning back to Percy, their gazes holding the serious weight he often saw on Persephone or Hera's faces.

"You did not have to defend us," Zeus said.

"We are not your princes, it was not your fight," Poseidon added.

Percy tried to shrug, his shoulder burning idly under the bandage. He resisted the urge to scratch it, that seemed like a bad idea, even to him. "Yeah well. I thought I might miss you little shits if he killed you."

Little smiles broke over both princes' faces.

"We might have missed you too had you bled to death," Zeus offered neutrally.

"Who would have stopped me from beating Zeus to death with his own crown?" Poseidon mused.

"Little shits," Percy repeated far too fondly and they both grinned widely at him.

There was a creak outside the door and both princes' eye flickered to it. Percy thought for a moment, weighing the almost hopeful looks on the brothers' faces against the flash of darkness he saw before Queen Demeter shut the door.

Taking a chance, Percy cleared his slightly raw throat and called, as loud as he could make his voice go (it wasn't very loud but ah well), "I know you're out there oh curator of that lifeless season."

Both Zeus and Poseidon's eyebrows skyrocketed at that. There was a pause and Percy had a moment of uncertainty, wondering if he drew the wrong conclusion, before the door slowly opened. There was a trickle of cold air, barely noticeable were it not for Percy's weakened state, and the Snow King stood in the doorway. He looked utterly, almost comically, out of place in all his wintered glory among Queen Demeter's warm and bright palace halls. He still wore his icy robes, that darkened element curling around his form. He looked otherworldly, unnatural.

"It's not polite to lurk in the doorway," Percy croaked.

"Impertinent imp," Hades grumbled under his breath, shooting Percy a dark look as he stepped inside.

He looked even stranger inside, a shadow walking among the light, but Percy shoved that thought away.

"Overly dramatic prince," Percy shot right back and he could have sworn Hades' lips twitched.

Hades took long, calculated steps towards the bed, reaching one pale hand out to pull a chair up next to Percy's bed. On the opposite side of his brothers, the Snow King elegantly took a seat. Zeus and Poseidon just stared at him, their eyes wide and slightly reverent. Of course, their brother did more or less come back from the dead and it turned out he was an all-power sorcerer so Percy guessed that was kind of understandable.

"Your princess tells me you will recover fully," Hades said slightly stiffly.

Percy had a brief flash of pain, Persephone's face flashing through his mind. _He could mean Hera,_ Percy tried to console himself, then snorted. Sure, because _that_ was more likely.

"So they tell me," Percy said, leaning back in his bed.

"You are weary," Hades' lips barely moved as he spoke.

"Well, I did lose a lot of blood. Twice, on the same day." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully, mouth twisting slightly as he gave the prince a disapproving look, a snide comment about the unnecessary violence that Alecto inflicted upon him on the tip of his tongue.

"We shall leave you then—" Hades said, starting to rise. Zeus and Poseidon's faces twisted, obviously reluctant to leave but they dutifully rose with their brother.

"Sit back down," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Hades. You're going to have to tough it out. I still need some answers. And seeing as I nearly _died_ protecting your brothers—" all three of the Weselton princes' faces convulsed at that, in varying degrees of distress, worry and inwardly directed anger and self-loathing "—I think I deserve them. So sit your overly dramatic robes back down."

Hades' face twisted in irritation this time. He huffed as he arrogantly held his chin up, gathering his robes that were _literally made of ice_ together as he sat back down. Zeus and Poseidon gave the pair a confused look, slowly sitting back down themselves.

"Great, now that that's settled," Percy said cheerfully. "What the hell?"

"You recklessly inserted yourself into a situation that had no bearings on yourself and of which nobody asked of you—"

"Your brothers almost died, cut the crap," Percy snorted. "Time to stop hiding, Your Most Frozen Highness. What gives?"

Hades shot him a displeased look, settling back in his chair. Percy thought he was going to sulk in silence but to his surprise the curator of that lifeless season took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Magically abilities have always run in our family," Hades rumbled slowly, staring out the window just behind Percy's head. His eyes were distant, lips pressed in a thin line. "For generations. Only, not consistently. It would sometimes skip several generations, other times blessing entire generations. For the last hundred years, it made itself dormant and we thought that perhaps the line had been broken and the ability lost."

"Until you," Percy guessed.

"Until me," Hades agreed unhappily, face twisting slightly. "It manifested when I was a young boy, no more than four or five years of age. Kronos desired to keep it a secret, to let our people believe the line had in fact been broken. I thought . . ." Hades' face was blank, his eyes dead. "I thought perhaps he was trying to protect me. He said it had been so long, the people had all but forgotten. That it would frighten them. That they would hate me. He tried to teach me to conceal it. The magic thrives on emotions—I had to try and control them."

"What, when you were five?" Percy asked, wrinkling his nose.

Hades nodded vaguely. "Then Poseidon and Zeus were born. Kronos was worried, but neither of them showed any signs of the ability. We were all grateful."

The prince fell silent, staring broodily over at his wide-eyed brothers. "It was hard," Hades said slowly, carefully rolling each word around in his mouth. "To keep my emotions in check around my brothers. Without even realizing it, I would let my magic curl around them. To protect them. To entertain them. When they were irritating me, the entire castle would frost over. When they were sad, it would snow. I had . . . very little control over it."

"And that scared Kronos," Percy guessed.

"He led me to believe it was fear for Zeus and Poseidon," Hades said stiffly, turning his gaze to stare at Percy's feet, as though they were immeasurably interesting. His face was as hard as stone, his ice-like mask firmly in place. "My magic was under control before they were born. I would hurt them, he told him. My magic would kill them one day."

One of the young princes made a noise, but both Percy and Hades ignored it. Percy stared at the eldest prince's face. Hades' jaw was clenched so tightly it had to cause him pain, his fingers curled into fists at his side. _This_ must have been the injustice Alecto spoke of. Kronos manipulated Hades until he thought the greatest danger to his brothers was _himself._

"You said he promised not to touch them."

"Kronos always had a temper," Hades said. "That is why I was so wary of leaving. But my powers grew stronger and my fears darker. I foolishly and naively thought that if Kronos was so concerned I may hurt them then surely he must put their safety first. I thought by keeping me in the palace and not allowing me to attend court Kronos was protecting _me_ and therefore he would protect them too."

Hades snorted. "How foolish of me."

"No," Percy said immediately. "No, not at all. You were _scared_ and god what? Sixteen?"

Hades nodded idly.

"And he was your _dad_ and dads are supposed to protect their children. That's not a stupid or foolish thing to think."

"That's a very passionate defense from someone who only a few nights passed stormed my castle with the intent of doing me harm," Hades said dryly.

"Shouldn't have not-kidnapped my princess then," Percy shot back. "Serves you right. Gods only know it would have been too _common_ and _un-dramatic_ for you to sit down and talk with Persephone like a normal person instead of whisking her away to your _sloping ceilings."_

To Percy's immense surprise, Hades' lips twitched.

"A fault on me I suppose," he drawled. "But, to be fair, she agreed."

"You're both idiots," Percy huffed, crossing his arms, valiantly ignoring how stiff and uncomfortable the one Kronos split open was. "Next time you want human contact, try to be a normal person about it yeah?"

"You talked to Alecto," Hades said disapprovingly, frowning. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking over at his unnaturally silent and oddly respectful brothers.

"You saved my brothers," Hades said slowly. "For that, I suppose, I can afford you some honesty."

He paused here, brow furrowed. He looked rather pained actually. "Often times, I went months, sometimes even years, without human contact. Alecto and my other furies—" _other?_ Percy mouthed in disbelief "—afford me enough company to keep me sane. However . . ."

"People need other people," Zeus whispered.

Hades' jaw clenched, flexing.

"Yes," he said and it sounded like the admission was painful. "And when Persephone . . . _willingly_ spoke to me, it was the first time anyone had done so in almost four years."

Percy grimaced because _yikes._

Looking like a man condemned, Hades continued, "And she . . . _smiled._ I can't . . . I can't remember the last time someone smiled at me."

 _This was painful,_ Percy thought, it was really, really painful to hear. God how depressing.

"For a moment, I remembered what it felt like to be wanted, to have people willingly talk to you. What it felt like when someone smiled at you. And I admit, I didn't want to let that go. I was . . . desperate for it."

"So you took her up to your castle," Percy finished.

"I thought maybe it could fix what my castle was always missing," Hades breathed, his lips barely moving, words barely audible.

He cleared his throat, "But it couldn't. My halls were just as empty and cold. And then _you_ showed up." The Snow King shot Percy an almost annoyed look. "And ruined everything. I had not thought of my brothers for a long time, I all but blocked them from my memory for fear of losing my nerve and heading back. Then you crashed into my home and ruined my carefully crafted walls."

Percy wasn't a hundred percent sure if Hades was talking about his real, physical walls here or some metaphorical ones. He could never tell with the overly dramatic prince.

"And I remembered. I remembered being happy. I remembered being angry, being irritated, _feeling_ anything at all. I remembered being around people, the stupid way Poseidon was always trying to sneak off to the pier and Zeus stumbling around in his too big crown. I remembered being _happy_ and . . ."

"She couldn't stop _talking_ about you after you left," Hades said, switching gears so rapidly Percy had to blink, momentarily lost before he connected _she_ with _Persephone._ "She was so upset. She couldn't even concentrate on talking about my abilities and the threat they held to Arendelle."

Hades snorted a little. "She kept saying 'I shouldn't have said that, why did I say that?' She was so worried you'd stay mad at her, 'what if he never calls me 'Seph again?'. It was real annoying. She apologized and said she had to return to Arendelle right away to apologize."

"Really?" Percy interrupted, perking up. "She said that?"

"She wouldn't stop saying it," Hades grumbled. "She said you were the only true friend she had."

Percy's throat constricted, his chest felt oddly tight. Hades watched him with carefully disinterested eyes.

"You love her."

Percy blinked, feeling a stab of panic. "She's my princess," he warily supplied, eyeing Hades suspiciously. The Snow King looked far from convinced.

"Of course," he smooth agreed, his tone flat as he drew himself up to his feet. "Well, that is far more secrets that I ever wanted anyone to know. Guard them well, knight of Arendelle, least I be forced to eternally freeze you."

"Cerebus would never forgive you," Percy snorted, unimpresssed.

Hades snorted in turn and turned his head, but not before Percy saw the honest to god smile that flickered up his face.

"Come Poseidon, Zeus, we have bothered the invalid long enough."

"Hey now!" Percy objected as the three princes gathered themselves together and Hades ushered his brothers towards the door. Poseidon did manage a little wave as the Snow King shoved him out the door, which was nice.

At the doorway, Hades paused and turned around. His eyes were as dark as they were at the ice castle but Percy was more or less positive by now that it was merely a front to hid his emotions. He did have, like, eight years of repressed emotions to sort through after all.

"You will forever have a friend in Weselton, Perseus Jackson," Hades declared. "Should you ever desire anything, call upon the winter and it shall answer."

"And come visit us!" Zeus shouted over Hades' shoulder.

"I'll take you fishing!" Poseidon promised and Percy laughed as Hades shoved them both aside, looking exasperated.

Door half closed, the Snow King glanced back at Percy, lying still in his bed. Hades' face had closed off once more, the blank icy mask firmly in place.

"She would be a fool not to accept you," Hades said solemnly.

Percy flushed, his face growing hot as he sputtered. Hades didn't give him the chance to say anything more as he disappeared in a burst of cool air and swishing robes.

"That was unnecessary!" Percy shouted after him, his voice hoarse and cracking. He swore the wind laughed at him as he sulked, settling back down in his bed.

"So was that," a dry voice commented and Percy peeked up to find both of his princesses standing in Hades' vacated spot.

Percy's mouth went dry. Hera and Persephone stood side by side in the doorway, Hera's eyebrow raised as she spoke. They both looked as regal and poised as ever. Hera's hair was swept back, an elegant evening gown flowing behind her. Actually, she was dressed less flashily than usual. Percy wondered if she was feeling alright but the thought evaporated as he took in the sight of Persephone. Her arm was linked through her aunt's, looking just as beautiful and composed as ever. But her face lacked the open warmth and fondness that it usually held when she gazed upon him. Percy's heart caught in his throat. Maybe Hades was wrong, maybe she hadn't fretted over him, what if she was still angry, what if she told him to call her _Princess Persephone again—_

Persephone made no move to enter the infirmary. Instead, it was Hera who unhooked their arms and purposefully stepped forward.

"Are you in any discomfort?" Hera asked without preamble.

"Just a little sore and hot," Percy replied, trying to look away from Persephone's face but only managing to let his eyes flicker over to the speaking princess for a second before returning to his best friend.

He saw Hera nod out of the corner of his eye. "The doctor shall be in later to check on your injuries and ensure all is well. You gave us all a fright."

That got Percy's attention and he frowned at Hera, glancing at her just enough to keep Persephone in sight. The elder princess' eyebrows rose challengingly.

"You are most invaluable Perseus," she told him, rather haughtily actually. "A nuisance and frequent annoyance . . . but a rather irreplaceable and loyal one at that."

Percy blinked. Maybe Hera was feeling sick. An odd and highly alarming smirk graced Hera's face and Percy inwardly panicked, wondering if they should call the doctor.

"Worthy to be a prince, one might even say," Hera said, eyes gleaming as she turned to her niece. "Daren't you say Persephone?"

She smiled at her niece, gently tapping her on the nose like Persephone was a little six-year-old again before sweeping out of the room without waiting for a reply. The door slammed shut behind her. Percy almost thought he could hear her cackling.

"Is she sick? Should we call someone?" Percy croaked.

"No she's—" Persephone said with a wave, clutching something tightly to her side. She dropped the train of thought, not finishing her sentence as she took a few quick strides to be at his bedside, a hand on his forehead. "Oh Perseus, how do you feel?"

"Very confused," Percy truthfully admitted, staring, transfixed up at Persephone's face.

A little furrow appeared between her brows as she ungracefully collapsed onto the seat Hades occupied earlier. Percy's eyes widen in alarm at the lack of her usual grace as she dropped something heavy onto his bed before reaching forward and taking one of his hands in both of her own. Her hands were warm, or maybe his were cold. Either way, she wrapped his hand up in both of hers, bringing it up to her mouth to press a kiss to his fingers. Anything Percy may have said cut off sharply as he just stared at her.

"Forgive me," she whispered against his fingers.

"Of course," Percy said without thinking, no hesitation. To his utter fascination, he could feel her smile against his fingers.

"Ridiculous knight," she said fondly, dropping their hands so he could see that wonderful smile. "You should not forgive me so easily."

"Well—"

"I should not have spoken so harshly. Truly, my words were grossly unfair, especially to you, my dearest friend, and spoken in anger, a tone I should never take but especially not with you."

"Well—"

"Hush now, I am apologizing," Persephone lightly chastised, her eyes crinkling fondly. "I thought I knew best, and while I still think my actions were justified, even if their execution left much to be desired, I should never have spoken such ill-words in such an unjust manner to you. My temper and my fears blinded me. Forgive me."

" _'Seph,_ " Percy complained. "I already said I forgave you."

Persephone huffed a little. "Far too easily too, my blindly loyal friend."

"I shouldn't have doubted you either," Percy diplomatically countered. "Although leaving to join an all-powerful sorcerer in his creepy ice castle all by yourself is still a stupid thing to do."

"It is something you would have done," Persephone said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I'm not a princess," Percy huffed.

Persephone gave a gentle laugh. "I daresay not, dear one."

She gave his hand a squeeze and Percy just then realized she hadn't let go of it. He blinked down at their clasped hands. Well. That was new.

"Here," Persephone said and, stilling holding onto his hand with one of her own, reached across the bed to pick up the object she dropped earlier. She put it on his lap and Percy blinked down at it.

"A book?" Percy said in confusion, staring at the rich, darkly purple book that rested across his lap.

"I do believe I promised to teach you how to read," Persephone said softly. "And it shall pass the time while you are recovering your strength."

Percy peeked up at her. " _You'll_ be the one teaching me, right?"

She squeezed his fingers. "I would not allow anyone else."

Percy pretending to think about it. "I can call you 'Seph right?"

"Oh, my darling knight, forever and for always."

Percy grinned, squeezing her hand back. "Well. Okay then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hadn't planned on Percy/Persephone being end game but ah, it sort of is and isn't at the same time? Oh well, I think it works.

**Author's Note:**

> I messed with genealogy a lot so, in case it's not clear: Demeter, Hera and Hestia are sisters, but not daughters of Kronos. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades are all sons of Kronos, but not related to the girls in any way. Poseidon is not Percy's father; there is no relation there.


End file.
